Violet Rose
by Dracannia
Summary: Isis and Dina were just two girls trying to pass the school. Summer hits and the girls take a trip to the lake. Once they are lost in the woods that's near the lake, their lives are twisted with those of Cybertronians. JazzxOC, ProwlxOCxStarscream
1. Last Day Of School

Chapter I

"Everybody sing 'Hallelujah'! School's almost done!" Isis shouted as she got out of the car. She ran to the front of the school where everyone was waiting to go in. Her friend, Dina, waved to her to show where she was. Isis had to push herself through a bunch of other tenth graders to get through to her.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Coming through here!" Isis might have said this at least five times before she was able to reach Dina. Isis straightened her hair out when Dina spoke.

"Can you believe it's only a week before school's out?" Dina said cheerfully.

"Five more days of Hell, Dina. Blow your horn," Isis joked as she put her hair tie back in. "And before I have a blonde moment, I need to tell you that I'm not going to be able to sleepover at your place. Papa made plans to go to the lake for a day."

"Crap!" Dina screamed. "How come every time I make plans with you, your dad comes up with something else?"

"I don't know, but he said you could come if you wanted."

"Thank you!" Dina tackled Isis with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll tell my mom!"

"No problem," Isis gasped. "You're kinda choking me."

"My bad." Dina let go of Isis. Both girls looked across the lawn and noticed the two most stuck up girls of the school; Jessie and Julie, twin brunettes until Jessie decided to dye her hair blonde. They were flirting with the senior boys and acting like total sluts.

"Can you believe them?" Dina said. "I bet that if the smart kids were popular, they'd be all over us."

"Yeah, well apparently seniors don't like the girls who have a sense of humor. And not even the ones who are going to make _real money_ (she had shouted the words towards the twins) when they grow up. Not the kind of money they have at strip clubs. Can you say 'prostitute'?"

They looked back over and noticed Julie kissing a boy. Typical skank.

"This world is so screwed if girls like these are giving women a bad name," Isis sighed.

"Straight up," Dina agreed. Before the two friends could gossip like old women, the school bell rang and Isis betted five bucks that she could make it before Dina.



The week had felt like the entire school year, but the teachers slacked off and gave everyone a free day. Dina and Isis were the kids in the back of the room that wanted nothing to do with the kids who were more popular than them, which seemed to be half of the tenth grade. On the final day, Isis felt like she would explode. For the last hour she had been staring at the clock, wishing it would hurry up. Her friend was sitting next to her, squeezing her hand.

"I think I'm imagining it, but the second hand stops every ten seconds," Dina joked.

"Don't tease about that, please," Isis gasped.

Two more hellish minutes.

The adrenaline was kicking in and Isis felt like she had to run. She looked over and saw Dina shaking like she stuck herself in the freezer.

One minute more.

She started tapping her fingers on the desk and then realized that she was drumming to the beat of _William Tell Overture_. How ironic is that?

Ten…nine…eight…

He played knick-knack on my gate.

Seven…six…five…

"Come on, you stupid clock!" Dina whispered harshly.

Four…three!…two!…

"ONE!" the girls screamed. All eyes looked at them for half a second and realized that school was out. They grabbed their things and rushed out the door. Isis grabbed Dina's free arm and ran out into the swarm of students before the teacher could catch them and discuss their outburst just then.

"My mom said yes!" Dina shouted in the roar of the crowd. "I got my stuff at the main office, so I'm riding the bus home with you!"

"Awesome! I'll see you on 446!" Isis shouted back as Dina took a left turn to the front to grab her suitcase and she went the opposite way to the loading zone. She waited for about five minutes when Dina finally got on the bus with her suitcase and sat next to Isis.

"We're only gone for a day!" Isis said. "How much stuff do you have in there?"

"Sorry, I don't have a smaller suitcase. I got PJ's, toothbrush and paste, clothes for tomorrow, shower products, and a bathing suit. I didn't know if you guys were going to swim or not."

"We are, so you had a good hunch. We're also going hiking in the mountains past the lake."

"I hope we don't get-"

Isis covered Dina's mouth. "Don't jinx it."

xXx

Isis: *cabbage patch* Oh yeah! Uh-huh! It's summa!

Dina: Are you kidding me, Isis? _This_ is what we need...*turns on radio*

Radio: ...the Casper Slide, Part 2. And this time, we're gonna get funky...

Isis: HELL YEAH!

Brianna: To all the people out there, Isis has _got _to be the crazy side of me. Just lettin' ya know.

Isis: *doing the Cha Cha Slide* Get with it, Bri!

Brianna: You do _not _want to see me dance!

Dina: The steps are in the song for God's sake; come on!

Brianna: Sadly, they talked me into it...Sorry...


	2. Lost

Chapter II

"Bring-a-ling! Wake up, Sleeping Beauties!" Isis' dad shook both the top and bottom bunks of the bed. Dina was sleeping on the bottom, Isis on the top.

"Papa, if you were really an alarm clock I'd get a baseball bat and smash you to pieces," Isis groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't be so rude, we have a guest." Her dad stepped on the rail of the bottom bunk to raise his head up to the top. "If you don't get up, I'll have Thomas come in here and tackle you down."

"Bring that mutt in and I'll give him a what for!" Dina argued.

"See, Papa?" Isis smiled. "Dina's on my side."

"Fine," her dad breathed. "Then I'll have the dog come in and get _both _of you. And I won't call him off until you two are dressed."

"You're letting the dog watch us get dressed?" Isis scoffed. "Are you _trying _to make him perverted?"

Her dad just laughed and climbed off the rail. He walked over to the door and called out "Tommy! Come here, boy!" Isis reacted quickly and climbed down the bed. She shook her friend out of the bed.

"Jeez, Isis! I'm up!" Dina complained as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Is the dog that bad?"

"He licks you to death and will keep going unless you're either strong enough to push him off or if you can get on your own two feet," Isis' dad explained. He smiled, said a final good morning, and walked down to the kitchen. Isis handed Dina her bathing suit and clothes and told her that one of them was going to change in the bathroom. Dina got up slowly and bundled her clothes in a ball and dragged her feet to the bathroom across the hall. Isis closed and locked the door so no one, not even her dog, could get a look at her. She acted like she was back in the gym locker room and got dressed in three minutes and was out of her room and ready to eat some breakfast.

"What do we have?" Isis said, sitting down and holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Her dad put a plate in front of her that was topped with eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. She looked at her dad. "Compliments to ze chef!" she said in a French accent. She dug into her bacon first, then grabbed the ketchup across the table and poured it on her eggs and gulped them down. Just when she was about to eat through her toast, Dina came down, fully dressed.

"Did you bring any sun lotion?" Isis said, biting into her toast.

"No," Dina said sheepishly. She turned to Isis' dad. "May I borrow some, Mr. Blanks?"

"By all means!" he said. "Don't want to bring you home looking like a red she-devil. Your mama might kill me! It's in the bathroom cupboard; the mirror."

"Thanks," Dina sighed, and ran up to find the lotion. Isis finished her breakfast and dumped the crumbs into the trash. She rinsed the plate off and placed it in the dish washer. She ran upstairs to help Dina.

"You find it yet?" she said, standing in the doorway. Dina was rummaging through it and dumping out half of the shelves.

"Is it…orange with a blue cap?" she said.

"That's the one. Here, let me do your back." She grabbed the sun lotion and rubbed some of it on her hands. Dina moved her ponytail so she wouldn't get any white lotion on it.

"God, that's cold!" she flinched. Isis laughed.

"You big baby," Isis giggled. She finished the rest of her friend's back and gave the lotion to her. "There. You can do the rest yourself."

Dina said thanks before Isis skipped back downstairs to help her dad pack for the day. He planned to go fishing, hiking, and swimming in one day. What a guy.



The four, including the dog, made it to Red Lake in about one hour and Dina was already fixing to go swimming before anything else. Isis told her that she might be a guest, but she would still have to help at least a bit if she wants to go back home. She handed her a box of fishing bobbers and bait and told her to put it on the dock to save a spot for her dad. Dina groaned in refusal, but helped anyway. She put the box down and looked out to the lake. On the other side, she could see at least twenty other people playing in the water.

"Come on!" she shouted to Isis. "I want to go swim already!" Isis was about to shout back in dissident when her dad cut her off and said they could go.

"But hurry up," he added. "Rain's fixing to come. Take the hiking trail over there. It leads over to the lake. Again, hurry!"

"You got it, Papa," Isis said swiftly and ran to Dina to tell her. The two girls ran off to the trail. They followed it for about ten minutes and were wondering where the lake was.

"Do you think we're lost?" Dina said.

"No, we're not _lost_, we're just…off-roadin'," Isis said in a Southern accent. Dina gasped.

"We _are _lost!" she screamed. "Admit it! The trail's gone!"

"Aw, come one, at least things can't get any-" She was cut off by the sound of thunder and her smile quickly disappeared and morphed into a frown. Dina ran her fingers through her hair.

"Worse. Were you about to say _worse_?" she mocked.

"No. I-I was gonna say… more improved."

Dina was about to call her something but chose to let it go. "How lost are we?"

"Uh…" Isis looked around for a blaze on a tree. Crap, they really _were _lost! "Maybe if we, uh…went…backwards, we could…Ah, screw it! We ain't getting back." She sat down on a tree log.

"What a day!" Dina shouted, throwing her hands up and sat next to Isis on the log. "Did we bring any food?"

"Well," Isis dug in her pocket, "what can we do with a penny, two nickels, and a button that says 'Vote for Maya as School Pres.'?"

Dina sighed. "Is there water around here somewhere?"

"Look up and wait," Isis joked. Dina slapped her on the arm.

"This is not funny, Isis Blanks!" she shouted.

"Well, sorry, Ms. Barley, but I'd like to keep my sense of humor in cases like these!"

It started to rain and Dina shouted for it to go away. Isis had to remind her to watch the temper and she just screamed out at her, too. "This is your fault!" she shouted.

"How is it my fault?!" Isis argued.

"You got us lost in these woods!"

"Unintentionally."

"There's no water, no food, no shelter!"

Right when she said that, Isis heard a crash of water. She whispered "Falls" and almost left Dina behind to go find it. She started singing _I Love the World _from the Discovery Channel while Dina stumbled over some rocks and tree roots trying to keep up with her.

"Wait! Isis!" Dina shouted. Isis kept singing and jumped over whatever Dina would trip over. When Isis stopped, she was standing right in front of a waterfall that had a deep pool at the bottom of it.

"Dina Ensley, I give you your swimming pool!" she said. She took a step back and ran in shouting, "Cannon ball!" and splashed in the pool. Dina nearly went into shock.

"Isis!" she screamed. She looked around above the water, looking for her when she stuck her head out of the water and gasped.

"This water's _freezing_, man!" she said. She looked up to Dina. "Come on in! It feels so much better when it's raining!"

Dina felt timid and took a step back, shaking her head no. Isis teased her and flapped her arms in the water as if calling her chicken and added the clucks to go with the mock. Dina's face turned red and she stepped back farther until Isis couldn't see her.

"Dina?" she called. "Yo, Dina! Where'd you-?"

"Banzai!" Dina ran off the edge and dove into the water, almost drowning Isis. Under the water, Dina could see the bottom of the pool. She was freaked out for a minute when she saw something that had to be impossible! Two large, mechanical bodies lying on the ground before her, dead. She forced a few bubbles of air out of her to form a muffled scream. Dina swam back up to the top, the rain hitting her head harder than it felt before. Isis was next to her.

"What happened?" she said with large eyes.

"There's something down there!" Dina said hastily. "I saw something, it's…You'll have to see it for yourself!"

Isis took in a deep breath and ducked her head under. She stayed there for five seconds until her head came back up.

"What the frick _is_ it?!" she screamed.

Dina went into hysterics. She swam towards the edge of the pool and got out, Isis following. Dina gasped, "I think we better steer clear of that."

"Agreed, and I-" She was cut off again. This time, a lightening bolt had struck a tree they were under! Dina screamed her head off, but Isis was too paralyzed to do anything! Fire was close to falling on top of her until she felt something push both her and Dina out of the way. The tree fell down and dropped into the pool. Isis spit out some mud that was in her mouth and opened her eyes. A boy was pinning her down to the ground! He had white hair, pale skin, and wore nothing but the shorts on his legs. Dina was pinned down as well, but this boy was a bit tougher and his hair was so black it was nearly blue and he also wore only shorts.

"Who the _hell _are you?!" Isis screamed. The white-haired boy said nothing but stared at her. "I repeat, who are you? And get off of me!" She pushed the boy and he stood up. He said something in a different language and ordered the other boy up.

"What just happened?" Dina gasped. Isis stood over her.

"Two freak-a-zoids just jumped us to get out of the tree's way," she said.

"Really? Are they hot?"

Isis sighed. "Look for yourself." She pointed to the boys who stood next to each other. "The tough one is the guy that jumped you, if that makes you feel any better."

"_You _should be the one that feels good!" Dina said, her mouth wide open. "I think the white head boy over there is cuter! He just needs a slight tan, though. He looks dead."

The white-haired boy spoke something to the other, and he replied in the same language.

"Let's give these guys nicknames, since they can't tell us who they really are," Isis suggested. Dina agreed and they gave the name Snow to the white-haired, and Zeus to the tough one. They cheered at their simple creativity and the boys just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Where do you think they're from?" Dina said after all the giggling.

"I can't tell. It ain't Spanish, that's for sure. But it's also a mix of Japanese and African. God, I wish I knew!"

Snow gave an order to Zeus and the black-haired boy stood over Dina. He put his arms under her and picked her up. Dina started giggling.

"Wow, I like this one already!" she chuckled. Zeus smiled at her and walked down across the edge of the pool. Snow looked at Isis and she felt like she was going to puke. He walked politely up to her and bowed. Isis tried to hold in a childish giggle and Snow grabbed her hand to kiss the back of it. Isis couldn't help it any longer; she laughed like Julie. Snow smiled up at her and wrapped his arm around her back. Isis found out that he was trying to warm her up and it was _seriously_ working! He strolled with her behind Zeus and Dina. Isis was curious of where they were going but knew she wouldn't be able to get an answer from them. They walked to the other side of the pool and under the waterfall. Isis didn't know, but there was a large cave behind the fall and it was lit with crystals! It was all diamonds, really. But it was so beautiful! They couldn't tell if it was the water that gave the crystals its ability to light the cave in blue, or if the crystals did that themselves. Either way, it was a smorgasbord of riches!

"Great googly moogly," Isis whispered. It echoed across the cave.

"You can say that again!" Dina cheered. Isis decided to repeat it as told and Dina laughed. Zeus set her down on the edge of the cave and was about to lie down next to her until Snow shouted something to him. Zeus stuck out his tongue and looked back at Dina. The brunette giggled again and Zeus petted her hair.

"No one's ever been this nice to us before," Dina said to Isis.

"_You_ got the nice one!" Isis disagreed. "I've got the one that rather be a gentleman than be all snuggly like yours."

"Eh, Snow will learn," Dina shrugged. Zeus put his arm around her and nuzzled Dina's forehead. He scooted closer until their bodies were so close that not even a thin magazine could get between them. Dina's face was visibly red and her smile was so large that it could beat the size of Texas.

Snow, on the other hand, escorted Isis over to the other side of the cave and laid down. Isis was scared that he would react to this, but she laid her head down on his chest and heard his heartbeat. It was slow and strong. She felt Snow's arm move from beneath her and his hand rested on her head. He petted her hair just like Zeus had done with Dina. Isis took in a deep breath, let it out, and fell asleep.

xXx

Dina: I so wish that Zeus was my boyfriend!

Isis: Lucky! I wanted the crazy one! You know, someone I could relate to...

Brianna: Isis, Isis, Isis. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?

Dina: With a dash of lonliness, I might add.

Isis: Shut up! *sniff* I...I don't know what you're talking about!

Brianna: It's all right, girl. You've had a right to be lonly ever since-

Dina and Isis: *tackles Brianna* NO! DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!

Dina: You're not supposed to say anything ahead of time!

Isis: Aren't you the writer?! Get with the program!


	3. Black and White

Chapter III

It had all seemed like a dream; the strange boys, mostly. Isis woke up on the cave floor. Dina was sleeping across to the other side, but the two boys were missing. Maybe it really was a dream. She slowly got up and looked at herself. She was still in her bathing suit and covered in mud. Isis looked to the side and saw her clothes and Dina's clothes separated from each other and curled into a ball on top of a high rock like it was a shelf. She walked over to Dina who looked like she was in the same condition as Isis. She nudged her a bit and Dina woke up.

"Nn…What?" she groaned.

"Time to wake up. And this time we don't have a dad to do it for us," Isis joked. "You might want to rinse off before you put your clothes on."

Dina moaned and groaned some more and she was finally sitting up-right. "How did we get here? It'll just seem like a dream if I tell you what I saw."

"Then I don't know how we got here," Isis admitted. She walked out of the cave and dipped her body into the pool. She looked down and saw nothing but rocks. Last time she remembered there were two giant robots at the bottom of this spring. Ignoring it, she came back up and grabbed her clothes. She looked around and noticed something weird.

"Uh, weren't there diamonds and stuff in this cave?" she asked, putting on her pants. Dina looked around like she was stretching.

"If there was, then there aren't any now," she said. She got up slowly and stretched as she stood. She dragged her feet to the pool and dipped her whole body in.

"_That's _cold!" she said shakily, coming back up. Isis chuckled and handed her her clothes. "Did you see two boys here? One with white hair and the other was black-haired and looked like he went to the gym most of his childhood?"

"I thought I did," Isis said. "But if they were here I want to know where they went. I'd like to thank them."

"But…could they even talk English?" Dina replied. "I don't think they did."

"Crap." Isis paused for a second to think. "Well, we might as well try to get back home. I don't know if my dad would've stayed here or went back home to call the police."

"Good call."

The girls walked out of the cave and tried to find their way back to the trail. For about an hour they wandered around looking for it. Dina started complaining and got the idea that they were walking around in circles. Isis tried to ignore her by playing a song in her head, but Dina kept shouting at her and she had to plug her ears.

"You got us lost again!" she screamed. "I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm starving, and I wanna go home!"

"Just think about warmth and you'll feel it," Isis explained. "Then do the same with food."

Dina sighed and tried it. She felt only a little bit of warmth and her stomach was suddenly half-full. She thought of a few more things to put into her stomach and nearly felt sick with all the hot fudge sundaes she dreamed up.

"Are we there yet?" she complained some more.

"Now you sound like me when I was five!" Isis shouted back. "If you see campfire smoke or hear people, tell me! Okay?" She stopped and a dreadful thought entered her mind. "Wait. If we can't hear anybody…and we don't see the smoke…do you think we actually lost even _further_ in the woods?"

"Ah!" Dina covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Please don't say that!"

"It was just a thought!" Isis shouted.

"Well, it sucks!" Dina shouted back. "Think of something else! Something _happy_!"

"Uh…No one has their campfires going at the moment?" She tried and failed to make her happy. Dina slumped and sat in the mud.

"We're screwed!" she said, throwing her arms up. "Dad, I'm sorry for the time that I lied to you about the cake in your car. That was me, not Jay. And Mom, I didn't mean to mix up your perfumes. I was only six!"

"Stop it!" Isis interrupted. "You're not making me feel better either."

"Then we're even," Dina said, crossing her arms. Isis looked up to the sky, thinking an airplane might come by. Wait! She'd seen on some kind of survival show about something like this. All they had to do was get into a clearing and wave when they see an airplane! She grabbed Dina's arm and pulled her along the trees, running to search for a large patch of grass.

"Isis, you're hurting me!" Dina whined.

"Suck it up!" Isis snapped. "I'm getting us out of here!"

Dina flinched and looked to the right. "Gah! What was that?!"

"Don't distract me!" Isis ran faster, afraid of whatever Dina might've seen.

"Something's following us!" she screamed. "It's right there!" She pointed and Isis dared to look. A few trees away there was a black figure racing through the canopies.

"Crap, there's one over there!" Dina pointed to the left. It was the same thing; a black shape jumping trees.

"FASTER!" Isis screamed and Dina obeyed instantly. These girls were terrified out their lives! The figures picked up their speed as well. Isis couldn't breathe and Dina felt like she was going to pass out where she was. The figure from the left jumped towards them and was suddenly following ten feet behind them. Dina looked back, letting Isis steer them, just to see what the monster was. It was a boy, a dark-skinned boy with white hair. He was dressed in white and black and his eyes were covered by blue visors.

"Run for your ever-loving life!" Dina screamed eight octaves higher. Isis didn't a need a repeat and kept her eyes forward. It felt like they were running at least twenty miles per hour! Dina looked back again and the boy tried to say something to her, but the wind caught it and dragged it away. Dina looked forward and this time she sprinted in front of Isis.

Isis looked back to see what her friend saw and shouted. "What do you want?!"

The boy didn't seem to understand. Great! That was all she needed! Another boy who couldn't speak English. The figure from the right jumped as well and got in front of Dina. He turned around and stopped right in front of her!

"Brake!" Dina screamed, but she wasn't fast enough to stop. Her feet kept moving and she crashed into the boy. They fell backwards to the ground and Dina sat up. The boy was dressed in black with gold lining. His eyes were also covered by blue visors and his hair was dark brown. Isis caught up with them and the dark-skinned boy stopped too. Isis took Dina's hand and lifted her up. She shouted at the boy on the ground.

"Freak!" she said. "How would you like it if I stopped like that in traffic!"

This boy didn't understand her either. The dark-skinned boy behind her said something in another language to the gold-black boy. He nodded his head and stood up.

"You mean…_they _can't understand us, either?!" Dina gasped. "Good _God_! What is _wrong_ with this forest?!" The boys just stared at her with blank expressions.

"Uh…Lake!" Isis said, trying to speak to them. "Take us to lake!" She pointed to her and Dina and then back to where she thought the lake would be. The dark-skinned boy took her arm and walked in the other direction. "What are you doing?! It's _that-a _way! Hel_lo_! Earth to bunny boy! Dina, help me out, here."

"I don't think there's much I can do at this point," she shrugged. The gold-black boy grabbed her arm as well and followed the dark-skinned and Isis. "Hey! Watch it, buddy! I bruise!"

They didn't seem to care, or even notice.

"Want to give them names, too?" Isis grinned.

"Sure. Speed and Sparky. How about that?" Dina said in a displeasing tone.

"I'm thinking Black for the one you jumped on, and White for the other. You know, because of how they're dressed."

"Doesn't that say all?" Dina said sarcastically. Obviously she didn't feel like talking, so Isis just kept her mouth shut and let the boys drag them away. Hopefully they were going in the right direction towards the lake. But that thought went away when Dina realized where they were going.

"Uh, yo! Blackie Chan!" Dina said. "The lake's the _other _way. Hear me? _Other _way." Black didn't pay any attention to her and kept following White. "This guy's not listening!" She nudged Black again. "Yo! Black Beauty! It's this way!" She pulled in the other direction to lead him to the lake. He pulled back to the direction they were going and continued marching. "Isis, the lake's the other way!" she shouted to her.

Isis turned her head to look behind at Dina. "Just go along with it for now," she whined. "We can't do anything, so there's no point in fighting them."

"Damn," Dina mumbled. The boys kept walking until they found a large clearing and stopped at the edge of it. They looked up to the sky and found a jet plane.

"Rescue!" Isis screamed. Both girls released themselves from the boys' grip and ran into the clearing. The boys came forward to try and stop them, but they dodged them and kept running. They flailed their arms about and shouted "Over here! Look down!"

The plane was about to go away, but it turned around and came low and fast at them.

"Uh, I don't think that's rescue," Dina gasped. Isis started to believe her when the jet shot purple missiles at them and barely missed her.

"Run! Get out!" Isis screamed. The girl ran back to the two boys and dodged every attack the jet placed upon them. Both girls ran into the boys' arms and looked as the plane retreated and flew to the right of them. White uttered something that made Black laugh and he hoisted one of the girls onto his back. Black did the same and put Isis on his back.

"Piggy-back ride!" Isis said in a five-year old tone. Dina laughed and the boys sprinted forward across the clearing, going somewhere around forty or fifty miles per hour. Dina shouted with joy and Isis raised her hands up as if she were on a roller coaster, but put them back on Black's shoulders when she felt she was about to fall backwards.

"Don't you think Zeus might get a little jealous of this?" Isis shouted to Dina.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Dina laughed. "He didn't mind leaving me, that's for sure!"

Isis returned a laugh and looked forward, hoping Black wouldn't ram into any trees. The boys stopped fast in front of a thick layer of trees. Dina and Isis got off theirs backs and looked. This must've been the middle of the forest; deep, dark, and creep the daylight out of anyone. Black said something to White and the dark-skinned boy nodded. They walked forward, pulling the girls with them.

"No way in _Hell _am I going in there!" Dina said, slapping her hand away from White. The boy sighed and grabbed her arm. "Okay, that's the third time you've done this. Don't _make _me hurt you!"

"I agree!" Isis spoke up. "We've gone too far in here. We wanna go _home_! You understand? HOME!"

The word echoed across the forest trees and scared a few birds away from their branches. A low growl emerged from the woods and all four of them stared into it. Dina did a 180 degree turn and started walking. White grabbed arm again for another time and spun her around.

"Forget it, boy!" she screeched. "It's too damn scary in there! And if you don't let go of me, I'm-a put the hurt on you!"

"Dina, forget it," Isis gave up. "Whatever's coming to us is coming…But I still don't like these boys' habits of grabbing ladies' arms."

Black seemed to understand what she said and smiled at her. He turned to White and the boys nodded to one another. They took their first steps into the darkest part of the forest, White and Dina following them.

"We're going to die!" Dina whined softly. Isis rolled her eyes and looked ahead. The trees looked like they were glaring at her and it felt extremely uncomfortable. The song _Haunted _was going through her head and couldn't help but cry in fear. This was way too creepy, even for a girl going into eleventh grade.

"Is it too late to turn back?" she whispered to Black. She didn't care if he understood her or not. At least she was talking to know she was still alive. She turned around and saw Dina clinging to White's shirt sleeve tightly and looking frightened as she stared at the tops of the trees, waiting for something to swoop down and grab her. White noticed it and wrapped his arm around her.

"I still don't forgive you," she whimpered. White smiled at her, but she didn't look at him to notice. She kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes so she wouldn't look out into the black trees. Isis saw that even she was grabbing Black's arm tightly and he nearly shouted from the pain of it. She let go of it and kept gawping at the trees.

"Are we there yet?" she cried. Black took his free arm and stroked her hair as if to tell her that it was okay. She certainly did _not _feel okay! She was anything but. Black stopped dead and White did the same. Dina looked around only to find the same black trees.

"Uh…Is it cool to turn back, now?" she said.

White whined to Black about something, but Black had disagreed. White sighed and turned Dina so she was looking at him. Black kept shouting at him to try and stop him from doing something, but White ignored him. He grabbed Dina's face and kissed her full on the mouth. Isis felt her eye twitch and Black slapped his hand to his face. White let go of Dina after ten seconds and breathed.

"Whoa, dude…" he sighed. "That was freaky."

"He speaks!" Dina screamed. White looked at her.

"Mind if you don't shout so much?"

"He speaks!"

"Dina, seriously," Isis gasped.

"He speaks!"

"All right!" White shouted. "I ain't deaf, ya hear?"

"How'd you do that?!"

White looked over at Black. The boy sighed and did the same exact thing to Isis! The girl flailed about, trying to escape. He had one of his hands on the back of her neck, making it impossible. He let go and Isis shouted "PERVERT!"

"For a good reason!" Black screamed at her. He glared at White. "Satisfied?"

White put his arms behind his head. "It's cool."

"Can someone tell me what the frick is going on?!" Dina shouted. "Starting with you, White!"

"Who?" the boy asked. "Oh! Me? First off, the name ain't White. It's Jazz. And I can't say anything more than that."

"Jazz?" Dina said, raising an eyebrow. The boy nodded and she continued on. "Is there a last name to go with that?"

"Nope. Just Jazz."

"And what about you? What's your name?" She pointed to Black.

"My name is Prowl. I'm not authorized to say anything either," he answered.

"Can you tell us why you just _kissed _us?!" Isis said, going into hysteric madness.

"To get the language outta ya," Jazz said as if it was something normal. "You mad?"

"Let's see; we're lost in the woods, we've met at least four guys who couldn't _spreken ze _English, and two of 'em-!"

"Wait, did you say _four_?" Prowl interrupted. He seemed alert. "What did they look like?"

"Some white-haired guy and another one that was really buff with black hair. Kind of like you guys."

"Who was it, Prowl?" said Jazz. "Is it a D-con?"

"What the hell's a D-con?" Dina butted in.

"Might be," Prowl said, ignoring her. "A know the white haired is Starscream, but the tough one might be either Lugnut or Blitzwing." He turned to Isis. "Did the tougher one act weird in any way?"

"Other than snuggle way too close to Dina, no. But what-"

"Than it's Blitzwing."

"_Excuse me!_" Dina screeched. Every eyes looked to her and she crossed her arms. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I want to know what is going on exactly. And don't give me any crap about being _authorized _to do so!"

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other. Jazz removed his arms from the back of his head and sighed.

"Would you believe us if we told you we're aliens?" he said. Dina's eye twitched.

"_What?!_" she shrieked in the highest note she could manage, but it was almost soft.

"Jazz, don't skip," Prowl corrected. He finished for him. "Long story short. We were in a civil war on a planet that's called Cybertron. You humans call it Planet X. In the war, the Decepticons, the evil ones, were trying to capture the All Spark from us."

"What's an All Spark?" Isis interrupted.

"He's getting to it," Jazz answered.

Prowl nodded and continued with his story-telling. "It's the most powerful Cybertronian artifact in the galaxy. It's believed to give life to the first Cybertronians.

"In the war, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, wanted it to gain control of the universe. We, the Autobots, hid the All Spark from Megatron and hoped he wouldn't find it."

"Let me guess," Dina butted in, "he found it?"

"Almost," Prowl answered. "Years ago, we landed here. Decepticon and Autobot alike. Our bodies went offline, but our processors didn't. We created holoform, hoping we could hide amongst you to try and find the All Spark in that way. If we find the All Spark, we can get our bodies back! But it's difficult since we found out the All Spark dispersed."

"You mean it broke?" Dina corrected.

"In a way of speaking. Starscream, the jet from before, found an All Spark fragment and was able to revive his body and Blitzwing's, the other boy."

"So that's why their bodies were gone!" Isis said. "But wait, that still doesn't totally explain you guys. I mean, you guys were speaking gibberish until you kissed us."

"It ain't gibberish, femme," Jazz spoke up. "That was Cybertronian. It's kinda hard to speak it with these nasty little human tongues. After we got out like this, we figured out that we were missing something; your native language. Apparently there ain't a major which made it harder to find the right one."

"Did he just call me femme?" Isis said.

"I think he also said 'nasty human tongues'," Dina added. Jazz sighed.

"You even listenin'?" he said.

"Yeah, you guys had to kiss us to speak to us," Isis said in an angry tone.

"I wondered why that guy slipped me a tongue," Dina sighed. Prowl and Isis looked at him. "Did he slip you any, Isis?"

"I don't think he did," Isis said.

"I didn't," Prowl said. He glared at Jazz and snarled, "Because it's completely _unnecessary_."

Jazz blushed. "I can't help if I think she's fine."

Dina glared at him the same way Prowl had done. "You're just lucky you're cute."

xXx

Isis: Robots...from outer space!...

Dina: Isis, calm down, you don't need to get so excited.

Isis: *eyes wide and shaking* Robos...!

Brianna: Dina, take a couple of steps back. Good. Okay, Isis, wait until we're out of the room. *tiptoes out with Dina* Fire in the hole!

Isis: WEEEEEE!!! *hops around like a mexican jumping bean*

Brianna: So, Dina...How was it?

Dina: How was what?

Brianna: You know. The little smoochy smoochy.

Dina: What a mature way of saying that...Well, it was...hot!

Brianna: You go girl!

*both hear clattering from Isis' jumpings*

Brianna: Remind me not to give that kid sugar anywhere in the story.

Dina: *writes in notepad* Done!


	4. Cough It Up

Chapter IV

Jazz kept trying to apologize to Dina. He must have said it at least forty times, and forty times Dina said no. They were walking back towards the lake to get the girls back home and promised them that they would find a foster home and get adopted. The plan was to have the boys in the same school as them so they could have more friends than the last year. Prowl laughed at the sad attempt by poor Jazz and his multiple times at saying sorry. He turned to Isis.

"We've haven't officially met, have we, Isis?" he smiled. Isis acted polite and smiled back.

"Then how do you know my name?" she said as they walked.

"Sorry about this, but when we kissed I sort of gathered a few of your thoughts," Prowl blushed.

"Anything embarrassing?" Isis said, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't think so," Prowl smiled. "The most embarrassing one I found is when you fell face-first into a cake. You were uh…eleven?"

"Twelve and I was pushed," Isis corrected. "Don't ask me what's more embarrassing than that. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Prowl nodded his head and both looked at Jazz still trying to make Dina forgive him. This time, he was on his knees. Isis leaned over to Prowl.

"She definitely forgives someone after this," she said. "She called him cute, so that helps Jazz in a way. Now, if Jazz makes his apology good, sweet, and longer than five syllables, she'll say-"

"Fine, I forgive you," they heard Dina say. Isis balled her fist and whispered, "Yes!" Jazz stood up and hugged her. During the hug, he picked her up and spun her in a complete circle, almost scaring her, but she laughed anyway.

"Oh, thank you, _thank _you!" Jazz emphasized. Dina said, "You're welcome" and they walked the rest of the way, holding hands.

"Aww, it's too cute!" Isis said. Dina cocked her head around and stuck out her tongue. Jazz chuckled and turned her head back around. He freed his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"Are there female Autobots?" Isis asked Prowl.

"Not many," Prowl said sadly. "Megatron didn't like how the femmes went over to the Autobot side. Soon he figured out that they were having natural-born Autobots. He started a homicide against them."

"Did you and Jazz go out with any?"

"Nope." Prowl popped his lips on the _p_. "But I know an old veteran who found his spark mate. Unfortunately, he had to wipe her memory so Megatron wouldn't get a hold of a secret project we were working on. He's regretted it ever since."

"Uh, rewind a bit," Isis said. "Spark mate? Wh-What is that?"

"It's the same concept, but humans call it love-at-first-sight. Except it's ninety-eight percent correct."

"And the other two percent?"

"Messed up entirely."

"Oh." Isis tired to sound as interested as she could, but it wasn't convincing. "Ever wanted to meet one?"

"Not really," he admitted. "Some have told me that they're nothing but trouble. But I did meet one who was very nice. Too bad she wasn't my age. She was way too old." He paused for a second or two. "But Jazz met one his age. He spent most of his time with her until she just…changed and didn't want to talk to him anymore."

"Poor guy," Isis sighed. She looked at how happy Dina and Jazz were in front of them. They were talking and laughing like good friends. "I guess being with Dina makes him feel better, then."

"She does kinda look like Moonlight, his old girlfriend," Prowl said. "Well, you know if she were human."

Isis laughed softly and leaned over so her head was on Prowl's shoulder. Prowl reacted and his arm was across her back and grabbing her right arm and hugged her that way.

"We need to get you a name," she said. "I think you look like an Anthony. Tony for short."

"Tony?" Prowl shrugged. "I guess it's fine. What about Jazz?"

"That can be a nick-name. So his actual name could be Jasper."

"Not bad."

"It's a small talent of mine. I'm good at making names for people and things," Isis bragged. A thought ran into her head and she spoke up. "Do you guys need help at learning about humans and Earth by any chance? I don't think Dina or I could be of much help."

"We'll just, uh…what's it called, Internet?"

"You're gonna surf the Internet? Well, make sure you choose wisely, I don't what you ending up on any porn sites."

"Any what?"

Isis whispered into Prowl's ear and he started blushing and his eyes became wide. "Oh," he said. "I…I had no idea and _certainly_ no intention."

"You'll keep your word at that, won't you?" Isis begged. The last thing she and Dina wanted was having perverted friends.

"A cyber-ninja always keeps his word," Prowl promised.

"Cyber-ninja?" Isis' eyes went wide. "No wonder you were jumping trees so fast. Is Jazz one, too?"

"He's actually completed his training," Prowl said sadly. "He's a bit better than me, but I'm teaching him something that I've been able to master before him; processor over matter."

"See? You don't speak like that when you're on Earth," Isis said, interrupting. "Here it's called a mind. So you say 'mind over matter'."

"Mind over matter…" Prowl whispered to himself. "I'll have to remember that."

Isis smiled and looked up to see smoke. "That's our stop," she said. She turned to look at Prowl. "Why don't you take those glasses off? I bet your really handsome!"

Prowl held his visors to his face. "I'd rather not," he said. Isis groaned, hoping Prowl would obey and take them off if she did so. "Sorry, I've never been without these. I don't know what it might do to me."

"You mean you have glasses on even when you're a giant alien robot?" Isis said in almost a sarcastic tone. Prowl nodded and Isis suddenly felt stupid. "That's kinda lame."

"Hey, I didn't design myself," Prowl joked. "And I don't want to change myself now."

"Amen."

xXx

Author's Note:

Dina: Isis, can you do me a favor?

Isis: Sure!

Dina: Slap Jazz for me.

Isis: ...Pardon?

Dina: Slap him! Hard! In the face! I'm still not over that kiss!

Isis: But I thought you liked that kiss.

Dina: ......Just do what I tell you...


	5. For Rent

Chapter V

"God, Isis! I was so worried about you!" Isis and Dina made it back to the lake and went straight to the front desk to call her dad. He was already there waiting for them. He ran up to his daughter and gave her a hug. "If you ever say you're going on a trail, force me to come, okay?" He looked over at the two boys. "Who are they?"

"Papa, this is Anthony and this is Jasper." Isis pointed to both boys as she introduced them. Prowl (now Tony) bowed his head and Jazz (short for Jasper) held up two fingers and put them back down into his pocket. "These guys were lost in the woods as well and we all just…came together and found our way back."

Mr. Blanks walked up to the two boys and gave them both a hand shake. "Thanks for saving my daughter, and her friend. I owe you two a lot. Your parents know you're gone?"

"We, uh…We don't have any," Tony admitted.

"You guys live in a foster home?"

"We live wherever," Jazz replied. He looked at himself. Nice clothes for a couple of strays. "And we got these clothes on sale at a thrift store, just so you know."

Blanks gave a small chuckle and continued. "So you guys have been wandering around for most of your lives? What happened?"

"Both of parents were killed when I was two and when Jazz was three," Tony said, making it up as he went. "Mine were at a drive-by shoot and I survived. As for Jazz, his house burned down and when his mom survived, she was killed three days later in a hold-up."

"Terrible," Blanks sighed. "You two got a last name?"

"Jasper Roca and Anthony Black," Jazz said. "That's all we know. We wanted to know more, but we found the hospitals our records were held at and…it was burned."

"Right…" Isis' dad gave them a suspicious look. "Where'd you say you guys lived? Your hometown."

"We can't remember," Tony lied. "We were still babies at the time. We told you that."

"I'm surprised you learned how to talk and read. And walk," Blanks shot them another look. Isis and Dina saw Jazz's eyebrows raise and he looked over to Tony.

"Trust me, we're just as surprised as you," Tony said, keeping a straight face. He held it long enough for a Mr. Blanks to believe them.

"All right, fine," he said. "You two can come with us. We'll take you to a friend of mine. He has a friend who runs an orphanage." With that, he walked off to the front desk to call off the police search.

Jazz gave a long sigh and patted Tony on the back. "That was good, man. Real nice." Isis and Dina skipped over to the boys to join them in their relief.

"I knew you were good at telling stories," Isis laughed, "but I didn't know you could make 'em just as good!" Tony shrugged and bowed for a laugh.

"All part of being a ninja," he said. "If you ever tell a lie, you can't show emotion."

"You sure you didn't take private lessons with Yoketron or something?" Jazz said. "I still can't make a lie that fast."

"I made it as we were walking," Tony smiled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you someday."

They looked over at Isis' dad who was done speaking to the lady at the desk. "All right, the stuff's already packed up. I'm just glad I took the SUV; didn't know we were gonna have boys coming back with us. And no co-ed seating. I don't want something turning into anything, you got that?" He was mostly looking at the boys.

"Yes, sir," they said in unison. Jazz kept his hands in his pockets and Tony looked at Blanks straight.

"All right, let's load up." The two girls and boys followed behind him as they walked to the Chevy Blazer. Isis and Dina sat in the middle seat while Jazz and Tony sat in the back with all the gear. At times, the fishing poles would fall over and smack them on the face whenever the car started from going to a red light to green light. Isis and Dina would turn their heads around just to talk to them and sometimes laugh at all the materials that were slung into their laps and on their heads.

They pulled up to Dina's house first to drop her off and went on to Isis' house. Her dad invited the boys in and they looked around.

"Nice digs," Jazz muttered. "Whatever job this dude's doin', he's doin' it right."

"You two will sleep down here," Isis' father instructed. "I don't want anyone going upstairs for any reason. I don't care if you need to go to the bathroom; you can hold it. TV is turned off at eleven; anytime later than that and you won't have breakfast. That goes for you too, Isis. If I hear any fighting going on, you sleep outside; I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. If you get a midnight snack, they're in the top cupboard and I don't want any crumbs around here; we don't need roaches, we just got rid of them last week." He glared at the boys and raised an eyebrow. "Is that clear?"

Tony nodded his head rapidly and Jazz did the same. Isis' father walked away, still looking at the boys as he went upstairs.

"Keep a gun under your pillow," he whispered to Isis.

"Will do," Isis lied in a childish way. Her dad continued upstairs and Isis walked down to the boys.

"And, Isis, a friend of mine is taking care of the dog for us, so he'll be back tomorrow. He wanted to borrow him for his daughters." Isis laughed and her dad finally turned the corner at the top of the steps.

"Wow, your dad's something," Tony said.

"He's being…well, a dad," Isis giggled. "Which one of you is on the couch?"

"Why?"

"I'm taking up half of it until eleven."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be near us," Jazz said. "Your dad seemed kinda on edge."

"No, no, no. He said you guys weren't allowed up." A smile came across her face. "He didn't say anything about me coming _down_." She waited for the boys to catch on. She saw Tony trying to think and Jazz just staring at her. He turned to Tony as he pointed a thumb at Isis.

"This chick's good," he said.

Tony kept his stance for a bit and finally snapped out of it. "I guess she's fine."

"Just don't force another kiss on me," Isis snapped playfully.

"One time!" Tony nearly shouted. "And for good reason!"

"Sure it was." Isis walked around the couch and sat on it. Jazz jumped over from behind it and landed next to her. Tony sat on the floor in front of them.

"Let's see if there's a movie on," said Isis. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm suddenly up for a sci-fi."

The boys fell asleep to the movie. When it was done, Isis realized the position that she was in. Tony was snoring on the floor, blanket draped over half of him. Jazz was laying across her lap, also sleeping. Isis moved slowly, thinking they might wake up. She lifted Jazz's head and held it there for a while. She grabbed a throw pillow and placed it under his head and let it rest there. Isis took the small decorative blanket on the top of the couch and covered Jazz with it. Making sure everything was fine, Isis took the TV remote and shut off the television. She stood for a bit, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness, and found her way upstairs and into her room.

She closed the door silently and turned so her back was against it. She let out a loud and fast sigh and slumped down to the floor. She looked up to the ceiling as if she was looking into heaven.

"Mom, what do I do?" she asked. She kept looking up at the ceiling, thinking she was going to get a straight answer. She remembered that God didn't work that way. It usually took time to get answers from God or one of his angels.

"Crap," she mumbled. She stood herself up and got herself into bed and under the covers. She looked at the rails above her that held up the top bunk and stared at it for some time. She started making shapes out of it and spotted a fox and a hen. It reminded her of _The Canterbury Tales _that she performed in a play once when she was seven. Which tale was it? The Prioress's? Either way, she thought it was funny how her imagination was still intact. Most teens would change by this time and either become juveniles, snotty, or more mature. Isis still felt like a kid, but she was leaning towards the mature stage. She wanted to be Peter Pan now, at this moment, where she wouldn't have to grow up and live in Never Land. Maybe she could live on Cybertron with Jazz and Prowl. No, they lived on a non-organic planet; she wouldn't survive. It'd be nice to at least _see _it though. What did it look like? How long have they been alive, really? How long does a single, average Cybertronian live?

Isis grabbed a pencil and sheet of paper to write down the questions. She wanted to remember these to interview the guys. It would be weird, but she was just so curious she had to know. Lord knows, she'd have a story to tell to her kids. Well, it would sound like a fiction story, but who cares! At least it was interesting. Thinking about it, she grabbed her journal out of her desk and started writing down exactly what happened to her the past two days. She wanted to remember this, everything.

She read over her work when she was done and couldn't believe what came up. Everything was normal up until those boys. When she came to the part of the crystals, she figured out those were small pieces of the All Spark and the two boys, or Decepticons, had gathered them up. All the things of getting lost again and running into Prowl and Jazz. They kissed her and Dina, right there in a dark region of the forest. But why did they bring them there, anyway? What were they really doing? They wouldn't bring them all that way just to kiss them. She took her pencil and paper and wrote down the question at the bottom of the sheet. That might be the last piece of trivia she would give them. Everything else would be about their home planet.

Feeling a bit tired, Isis put the journal back in the drawer of her side desk and put the question sheet back on top of it. She turned off the lamp and pulled the covers up to her chin and curled into a half-ball. She closed her eyes, trying to get to sleep faster. The more she concentrated, the more she wasn't able to sleep. Remembering a trick her dad taught her about not going to sleep, she rested her head a bit more and came up with an image. She was sleeping in a garden filled only with violet rose petals. It felt warm and soft, she couldn't help but nuzzle her face into it. It was the best feeling she'd ever gotten and wanted to keep this dream all night. She didn't want it to go away and suddenly get a nightmare at the turn o' day (which meant midnight). She'd wake up cold and stiff and wouldn't go to sleep until she saw the dawning of the day.

Her dream was disrupted when she heard a noise from downstairs. Feeling a bit protective about the house and scared to find what was down there, she risked it and got up form her bed. She grabbed the flashlight off her computer desk and slowly opened the door. She walked quietly downstairs and turned on the flashlight. The girl pointed the light towards the couch and then to the left to the small kitchen-dining room. She flashed it back to the couch and walked slowly towards it. She shined the light on the bottom of the couch from behind and saw a blanket that was folded, showing someone got up from it. She turned the light to the floor where Tony was sleeping, but he wasn't there either.

A gusty noise came from her right and her reflexes switched over to it. The back door was wide open and swung back and forth by the wind.

"Prowl, Jazz," she sighed. She closed the door and hoped that her dad didn't hear their exit. She left it unlocked so they could get back in. She walked back upstairs and into her room. She saw a note on her bed and read it.

Detected an All Spark fragment. Be back in an hour. Prowl, Jazz

"Of course," she sighed. For a second she realized that the boys were in her room. Then the thought that they were ninjas kind of scared her. They might've been going through a bit of her stuff and put it back for all she knew. God, boys were the same after all! She was about to scream when she remembered her dad was sleeping. If he woke up and found out that the boys were missing he might never see them again. And instead of them going to a foster home they would go to juvenile hall, the kiddie hoosegow, and never see them again.

"I'm-a kill 'em," she groaned. "I'm-a kill 'em _both_!"

She got herself back into bed and found out that her violet rose petal dream wouldn't come back and she had to go to sleep angry. She kept thinking of how she would get back to them and found there was no way to get back at two robotic alien ninjas.

xXx

Dina: *glares at Isis*

Isis: What?

Dina: You know damn well what.

Isis: I'm...sorry? I don't.

Dina: You brought them over to your house!

Isis: What?! Oh, God, Dina, it's not like _that_!

Dina: You're just as bad as Jessie and Julie!

Brianna: *stuck in the middle of the fight, trying to type* You guys, please. I'm trying to work on **five different stories** right now! I'm beginning to wonder if that "audience participation" thing is probably something I should'ne have done.

Isis: *ignoring* They had no where to go! What else was I supposed to do?!

Dina: You could keep Jazz at my place!

Brianna: Guys?

Isis: You'd probably sleep with him!

Brianna: Guys?

Dina: And you with Prowl!

Brianna: GUYS!!!

Isis+Dina: WHAT?!

Brianna: Shut up or none of you will see Jazz or Prowl again, you understand me?!

Dina: But I-

Brianna: Shut up.

Isis: She was just-

Brianna: Put da shut to the up.

Dina: But-

Brianna: Shut the hell up.

* * *

That was a total _Madea _moment for me. That's what I get for watching _Madea Goes To Jail _**seven times**.


	6. Speaking to the Dead

Chapter VI

Isis woke up to the sound of the television downstairs and moaned for it to stop. She turned over and she literally fell out of her bed with a loud thud.

"Ow! Crap!" she shouted. She got her hand to her back to try and ease the pain a bit. "Ah, man. Now I know how _Grandpa_ feels."

Isis stood up, still having her hand on her back and leaning over, and wobbled over to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and bended backwards.

"Oh! Something cracked!" she cried. She removed her hand from her back and opened the door. She walked downstairs to find Tony and Jazz playing a racecar video game.

"Left, left!" Jazz said. "Come on! That ain't a left! Crap, right! Go right!"

"Forget it, Jazz," Tony smirked. "You didn't win the last twenty-three times and you're not winning now! Whoa, that guy came out of nowhere, I swear!"

"Ha! Screw up!" Jazz cheered. He pressed a few quick buttons and got ahead of Tony. "Just a bit…further!"

_WINNER! _the TV blared. Jazz dropped the controls and stood up from the couch with his fists in the air.

"Yes!" he shouted. "I love this game!"

"You didn't say that the last couple of rounds," Tony chuckled. Jazz gave him a hard nudge and sat back down.

"Having fun?" Isis said, peeking over the stairs. The boys looked behind the couch to see her. Both of the boys smiled. Jazz's smile looked better than Tony's.

"Just in time to see my victory, too!" Jazz said. He stood up and Isis noticed something missing; his shirt.

"Uh, Jazz? Is your shirt in the washing machine or something?" Isis said nervously. Holy cow, this guy looked tough without it!

"My Cybertronian form got scratched up and I had to fix it," he explained. "I dropped it, it got muddy, now it's getting washed. Fair enough?"

"Yeah," Isis said, scratching her head under her hair to try and break off a bit of the tension. "Yeah, it-it's fine." _Damn it, why am I stuttering?! _she screamed in her head. "So, is my dad up yet?"

"He's still sleeping," Tony said.

"Well you're lucky he didn't wake up from me falling out of bed."

"That was _you_?"

Isis laughed and walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a bowl, spoon, and a box of Lucky Charms. She brought it over to the table and poured the cereal into the bowl. She put the box back and took the milk out of the refrigerator. She splashed the milk into the bowl and put the milk back. She took the bowl over to the living room and sat down at the coffee table in front of the boys and watched the screen as they kept ramming into each others' virtual cars.

"That's cheatin'!" Jazz exclaimed.

"That's called strategic thinking," Tony said back.

"Some ninja _you _are!"

Tony snickered and kept pressing the control buttons. Jazz's car rammed into him again and the dark-skinned, no-shirt boy cheered.

"Now _that's _strategic thinking!" he said. Tony's car sat for a bit. Isis looked over at him. He was staring at the screen intensely. Isis thought that he was sleeping until the controls from his hands levitated out of his palms.

"Uh, Jazz?" Isis whispered. "Something freaky is going on with Prowl."

Jazz looked over and saw the controls. He looked back at the TV and grunted, "Oh, no you don't!" He pressed the controls rapidly. Tony's car went into motion and went from zero to three hundred in three seconds. It sped up even faster and passed Jazz's car. Isis stared at the immobile ninja. He was sitting crisscross on the couch and the control's joysticks were moving so fast that Isis couldn't keep up with them. His car reached the checkpoint in the game and the controls fell to the ground, showing Tony released his focus on it.

"That's not fair!" Jazz shouted.

"That's your problem, Jazz," Tony sighed. "You always get angry; you lose focus that way. Remember to calm down. You'll do better."

"I knew you were better than me…" Jazz pouted. He put the controls to the side and slumped. He looked over at Isis, still wide-eyed.

"What?" Jazz said in an unpleasant tone.

"Nothing," Isis said, turning back around. "Nothing." Jazz, feeling like a sore loser, changed the TV setting to cable and watched _Spongebob Squarepants_. Isis' dad came down the stairs in his robe.

"Aw, no," he moaned. "Are you trying to torture me this morning? Turn it over to the news. It's on eighty-seven."

Isis obeyed and fought Jazz for the remote. She held one end and he gripped the other tightly. After a few yanks, Jazz gave up and gave her the remote control and leaned on the arm of the couch. Isis smiled playfully and changed the channel for her dad's sake.

"Ah…" he sighed. "Much better." He took a sip of his coffee. "So how are you guys?"

"We're cool," Jazz said.

"It's fine," Tony added.

Mr. Blanks didn't believe them. He took another sip and stared at them. "Did you follow my rules and regulations?"

Tony and Jazz looked at each other and Isis could tell that under their blue visors their eyes were wide. They were taught to tell the truth, but not the whole truth when you needed to lie. Tony was the best at making lies up, so he was the one to tell.

"We were about to go upstairs when we remembered you said not to go up there," he said. "We just needed to go to the bathroom. I swear!"

"All right," Mr. Blanks grunted. He put his coffee sup on the table in front of him and looked at them with one hand on the table and the other on his hip. "So did you guys hold it?"

"No," Jazz butted in. "We went outside. Don't go near the bushes."

"Message received," Mr. Blanks said with a disgusted look. He grabbed his sup and walked to the living room. He sat in the chair on the other side of the room. He reclined it and sighed in relief.

"I love this couch," he said. He looked at Isis. "I'm glad your mom agreed to buy it." The boys on the couch looked at Isis.

"Where _is _your mom?" Tony asked. Isis looked at her dad with wide and scared eyes. Mr. Blanks saw he was being noticed and put his cup on the floor.

"Do you want me to tell the story?" he asked her. Isis slowly shook her head no. He looked at Tony and Jazz. "Sorry, boys. She's a little hurt at the moment. Maybe some other time."

The boys looked at each other again. Jazz shrugged and turned his attention to the television. Tony stood up and walked out towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Blanks asked him.

"For a little air," he replied softly. Isis was about to get up and follow him when Jazz put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Isis looked at him and she didn't need to see his entire face to know he was saying "Don't go. Trust me." She listened and got up only to walk upstairs.

"I'm going to my room," she said before her dad asked her. She closed and locked the door when she got in and grabbed a picture album from her computer desk. She scanned through it, seeing the baby pictures and stuff she did when she was little. She was watching herself getting older as she went along. Isis looked mostly at the younger pictures, before she was nine, and saw the pictures of her mom. Her mom and Isis looked so much like each other; brown hair, hazel eyes, not-so-tan skin, and the same wide smile each time the camera was shifted over to their direction.

"I miss you, Mommy," Isis whispered to the book. She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to the best picture of her and her mom standing at the beachfront when they took a family trip to Florida.

A knock came from her door and she put the album back down. She walked over to the door and peeked before she opened it widely. It was Jazz.

"You peachy?" he said.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of quiet."

"Do want me to leave then?" He was turned to the side, showing that he would obey if she said the word.

"No, you can come in." She saw Jazz look behind. She laughed and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell him. Just come in, sit down."

Jazz did as he was told and walked in and sat on the bed.

"Nice room," he said.

"You should know," Isis glared. _Forget the list, I'm skipping straight to that question _she thought. "Were you in my stuff?"

"Excuse me?"

"Were you and Prowl searching through my room at any point in time last night?" she repeated in a longer form. "I know you guys are sneaky. Nasty little…" She trailed off at the beginning of the last sentence. Jazz chuckled.

"No, but I saw the album over there," he said, pointing to it. "I noticed that the one lady was AWOL in the second half. Is that your mom or something?"

Isis bit her lip and crossed her arms. She looked around her room like the answer was somewhere around there.

"It was, huh?" he said. "Well, she's pretty. You look a lot like her."

"Thanks," she said. She felt the tears run down her face. Jazz stood up and hugged her. Her face was against his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her back.

"What happened to her?" he whispered.

"She was sick," Isis cried, her voice breaking. "The doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't drink, she wouldn't even sleep. She looked older and older every day and then…she…" She couldn't get the last word out as she sobbed some more. Jazz hugged her tighter and petted her hair.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry," he said. "Everybody loses somebody. Me and Prowl lost our sensei."

Isis laughed through her tears. "A teacher's different from a mother."

"Yeah, but he was a father to Prowl, really," Jazz continued. "Soon after he became his successor, Yoketron, our sensei, was murdered."

"Ouch," Isis said. She sniffed a couple of times and tried to speak on. "I miss my mom so much. I want to talk to her again."

Jazz let go of the hug and took her face in his hands. "You sure?" A smile came on his face.

"Um, yeah…?"

He walked back over to the couch and sat on it in a crisscross position. "Come here, sit." He patted to a part of the bed next to him. "Don't worry, I won't bite."

Isis shrugged, wiped a few more tears, and sat next to Jazz in the same position. "What are we doing?" she said.

"Meditating," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"That's how me and Prowl still talk to Yoketron. It takes a while, but then you really get into it. Just try it. You might even get to _see _your mom."

The words caught Isis fast and she placed her hands on her knees. She heard Jazz chuckle and she looked at him.

"What? Is this wrong?" she said.

"Yeah," Jazz laughed. "That's only how the did it in the movies. This is how you do it." He put his hands into fists; his pinkie and ring fingers intertwined, his left hand pointer and middle stayed in a fist, his right hand pointer and middle were straight up. "Just keep this in front of your chest then take even breaths. Just relax and concentrate on your mom."

"Okay," Isis sighed. She did exactly how Jazz showed her and closed her eyes. She tried to breathe slowly and felt her pulse might've been too fast. She tried not to think about it, so she tried her trick with the violet rose petal garden. Now she was running through it, petals flying with each step. She stopped short after a bit and her happy expression changed. Isis looked to the right and her face went into shock. In front of her was a woman of thirty-eight.

_Hello, Isis _she said.

"M-Mom?" she gasped. "Is that really you?!"

The woman nodded her head and Isis thought she would faint. Her visionary self, anyway. She took steps forward, but her mom told her to stop by holding up a hand. Isis obeyed her mother an stood where she stopped.

"Can't I hug you, Mom?" Isis cried.

_I'm sorry, Isis._ she said in that same, memorable Southern accent._ You can't come any further. There's a barrier here; it separates the living and the spiritual. If you cross over, I'm afraid of what'll happen to ya. _Her mom started to cry.

Isis was hurt, badly. She couldn't even come over to touch her mother, but she could at least talk to her, right?

"How's Heaven, Ma?" she said.

_I can't describe it, really. It's too beautiful. It's _nothing _like the movies, you hear me? _Nothing_. Don't let those directors tell you different, okay?_

"Yes, Mama," Isis said, a smile stretching on her face.

_Is there anything going on with you? I thought I heard you last night._

"Yeah…There's something unreal going on at the house. You probably wouldn't believe me."

_After this, honey, anything you tell me I'm going to believe._

"Well, me and Dina--do you remember her?"

_Yes, I do. Such a nice girl. Tell I said 'Hi' when you get back, okay?_

"Yeah, Ma. Anyway, her and I were lost in the woods after a little trip down to Red Lake. It started raining and two weird boys came up to us and saved us from being crushed by a burning tree."

_Oh my goodness! _Her mom put her hands up to her mouth and then down to her chest. _Are you all right? Do you need something?_

"I'm fine, Mama, really. Don't worry! So, when they saved us, they took us into the cave behind a waterfall…" Isis continued on with her story. Leading up to the point where Jazz and Prowl were now living with her and her father for a short while. She explained to her afterwards the truth she found in the cave, how all the crystals were actually All Spark fragments.

_By my God… _her mom breathed. _Aliens in my house. And they didn't hurt you, right?_

"No, but they did get in my room and Jazz was looking at our last pictures."

_The nerve of that thing. _She put her hands on her hips. Her face looked intense with anger and she looked to the left to try and think. _I'll pop into his meditation, see how he likes that._

"You can't do that unless he thinks about you."

_Crap. At least tell him for me that I'm angry at him and if he dares snoop in your room, no matter what it is, he'll answer to me. I don't care if I'm dead or not!_

"Same old Mom," Isis giggled. "I won't hit him, though."

_Good girl, 'cause that's not the way I raised ya. I didn't teach you how to be obnoxious. Speaking of, how's your father doing?_

"He's getting along okay. He's mad that two boys are living with us at the moment."

_I understand. He's being a father. But none did, right? I mean…you know…_

"The only physical contact I got, besides the kiss, was Jazz hugging me with his shirt off just five minutes ago. But he was doing that only to comfort me!"

_What was he doing with his shirt off in the first place?!_

"He and Prowl found another All Spark piece and left. Jazz got dirtied up and now it's in the wash. Should be in the dryer by now."

Her mom let out a long sigh. _Boys. No matter what, their brain is like clay. Soft and mushy._

"But out of clay, you can create something different," Isis said, showing off a bit. Her mom stare at her with wide eyes.

_Your English teacher did something to ya, didn't she?_

Isis laughed. "Isn't that a good thing?"

_The best for you, but not much for me. It tells me you're growing up and I missed almost half of it. How about you pop in every now and then when something exciting happens. Promise?_

"I promise, Ma." Isis started springing tears again. "I guess I gotta go now, huh?"

_I'll see ya some other time, 'kay? Don't forget!_

Isis ran back in the garden. "I promise, Mama!"

She opened her eyes and her body fell backwards onto the bed sheets. Jazz was lying down next to her, a smile on his face.

"You were smiling," he said. "You get to see her, then?"

"I saw her!" Isis whispered in excitement. "I'm glad you showed me that." She scooted over and kissed him on the cheek. The boy started to blush a bit. "I owe you a lot."

"N-No problem," Jazz stuttered. "Well, I think I better get going. My excuse to get up here was the bathroom and _no one _uses it this long." He got up and walked out of the room. "Talk later!"

"See ya, Jazz," Isis called back. She stayed on her bed, thinking if what just happened was real. She saw her lamp flicker a few times…in Morse code. This was how her mom talked to her if she was playing outside in the dark. Right now she was saying "It was real, honey. It was all true. I love you and I miss you. Have a good day!"

"Okay, Mama," Isis whispered. "I love you, too." She stood up and walked back down to the living room. Her dada was gone and only Jazz, with his newly cleaned shirt on, and Tony were sitting in front of the TV.

"Where's my dad?" she said. "Did you guys 'take care of him'?"

"Ha, ha. You're funny," Tony said sarcastically. "Actually, he told us to tell you he's picking up Thomas. Who's Thomas?"

"He's the dog," Isis said. "I think you'll like him! He's really friendly."

"Does he play rough?" Jazz asked.

"Only if you can get it him to do so, but he does it playfully," Isis explained. "Why, you lookin' for a sparring partner?"

"Yeah, I'm a little bored," Jazz admitted. "The only action I get is in battle."

"Isn't that enough?" Tony said.

Jazz was about to say something when he stopped and, Isis still couldn't tell exactly, his face went blank and his eyes widened. Tony looked at his friend and started to worry.

"Jazz?" he said. "Are you okay?"

"Answer me something," Jazz said in almost a whisper. "What's yellow, black stripes, and jumps around like he's in zero gravity?"

Tony reacted faster than Isis could keep up. Both ninjas ran to the back door and ran outside. Isis followed them up to the door.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"Playing welcoming committee!" Jazz shouted back. The boys ran so fast it was like a blur. Isis couldn't tell where they went. She sighed and went back inside, slamming the back door.

"Crap!" she groaned.

xXx

Isis: I still dont' forgive those boys for sneaking in my room. Brianna, what's wrong with you?!

Brianna: Hey! At least you got it off your chest, right?

Isis: Jazz was still going through my room! Not much, but he still did!

Dina: And I dont' appreciate that hug my Jazz gave you.

Isis: _Your _Jazz?!

Brianna: Now's not the time for it!

*both ignore her and get into a fist fight*

Brianna: *sigh* This is where jealousy gets ya...


	7. Up For Adoption

Chapter VII

"Mama was right; boys' brains are just mush!" She sat in front of the TV, leaving it off. She stared at her reflection for God knows how long until the doorbell rang. She snapped out of her small trance and got up to answer it. She opened the door and a giant, grey and white husky jumped on her. Isis endured it and rubbed the dog's ears.

"Hey, Tommy!" she said. "They treat you okay over at Ryan's? Good. Otherwise I'd go over there and kill them myself."

"You sound just like your mother," her dad said, walking in the door. Isis laughed, not knowing what to say to that exactly. She petted her dog's head and walked backwards so her dad could get in. "Where are the boys?"

"Uh…That's a good question…" Isis said truthfully. Her dad looked her with raised eyebrows.

"You lost two, rowdy, uncivilized boys?" he said. Isis scratched her head like she had seen Will Smith do on _Fresh Prince_.

"Maybe," she whimpered. Mr. Blanks sighed.

"Do I need to call the police?"

"I thought you _wanted _them gone," Isis joked. "Besides, they've been living on the streets since they were crawling; I think they can manage." Her dad shrugged.

"If you say so," he sighed. "I thought I could get him to the--Who in God's name is _that_?" The doorbell rang and he answered it. This time, instead of just Jazz and Tony standing in front of him, there was also a small, tan, teenage boy dressed in yellow with black stripes across them.

"Mr. Blanks, Austin. Austin, Mr. Blanks," Tony introduced. Austin bowed and walked inside.

"No," Isis' dad groaned. "No, no! No, NO!" he shouted, getting louder. "This ain't the orphanage! I was fixing to take you and him over there and now you bring me another stray!" He turned to Austin. "And what's _your _story?"

Austin stayed quiet. He looked at Jazz and Tony.

"Oh, Austin doesn't speak much," Tony said. "He doesn't talk to anyone unless he gets to know them a lot better."

"Okay, I'll cope with that," he said. Before he said anything else, Thomas jumped onto Austin and pinned him to the ground. The dog licked his face as Austin laughed.

"Down, Tom!" Isis said, grabbing the dog's collar. She pulled him off the yellow boy and he stood up, brushing the dog hair off his shirt. "I'm sorry about that, Austin." She took the dog outside and walked to Tony and whispered, "Who's _he _supposed to be?"

"That's Bumblebee," Tony said, smiling. "He sent out a distress signal over near the city, down in the sewers, and Jazz picked it up. We went to go get him."

"And, um, does he…need to…? She pointed to the new boy and then to her lips. Tony nodded with a sorry-charley face. Isis groaned. "Come on! Why don't ya have me _date_ him while yer at it!"

"Isis, I'm gonna go upstairs and use the can," her dad said. "Are you sure you'll be okay down here with them?"

"I'll be fine, Pa," she said. Then mumbled in Tony's direction, "But I don't think _you're _gonna be!" Her dad gave a final huff and stomped upstairs. They all waited for the sound of the bathroom door closing and Austin spoke to Jazz in Cybertronian. Jazz replied back and Austin smiled at Isis. Isis glared at him and swore she felt herself growling in her throat.

"It's all right, Isis," Prowl whispered to her. "If he does anything, we'll make sure he pays for it."

"Good," Isis said back. "Because I'm not as forgivable as Dina."

She took a step forward and bent down so she was leveled with Austin. The boy moved quickly and kissed her. He held it longer than Prowl had held his kiss with her and let go.

"Whoa!" he said. His voice was a tiny-bit high-pitched. "You weren't kidding, Prowl!" Isis glared at the yellow boy.

"And _what_ exactly did he tell you?" she snarled. Austin's eyes were wide and he gulped.

"Um…That…you…tasted good?" he said with a nervous smile. Isis smiled back in a wicked kind of way.

"Thanks," she said. "I appreciate the compliment. And remember not to talk to my dad. He thinks you're a mute."

Austin nodded his head and sucked his lips in. Jazz walked over to him and turned him around.

"Hey, Bee, ever heard of a video game before?" he said. Isis knew what was coming and decided to watch. Jazz set up the video game for his small buddy and they were out on the virtual track before anyone could say that really long, almost impossibly spelled word off of _Mary Poppins_. Austin was already speeding up ahead of Jazz and the dark-skinned boy tried to drive by fast by the yellow car that kept getting in front of him. The race ended to fast for Isis and Austin's half of the screen blared in green letters _WINNER!_

"You didn't even play this game!" Jazz said. "Well, I gotta accept that some are better than others. In this case, me." Isis turned around and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Excuse me?" she said. Austin started laughing. "After the whole scenario this morning when you started getting pissed off at Prowl for beating you thirty-something times?"

"Twenty-three, actually," Tony smirked.

"Hush up!" Jazz shouted back. Austin kept laughing until Jazz shot him a look as well and the boys bit his lip. They looked at each other for three long seconds until Jazz gave up and slumped back in the couch until his head was looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm done," he groaned. "I like battling D-cons more than I race."

"I don't know," Isis said in a child's tone. "You've only done _virtual _racing. I bet you could beat someone at a foot-race. Heck, by the size of your muscles, you could beat the Bee at wrestling!"

Austin looked at Jazz. "She saw your muscles?"

"My shirt was filled with dirt and I had to wash it!"

Austin turned to Isis. "This guy has made almost every excuse in the book, and that was probably number forty-nine."

"Shut up!" Jazz snapped to him. "We weren't talking to you!"

"But I was talking to _her_!"

"Boys!" Isis screamed. Both teenagers stopped yelling at each other and looked at her. "I would very much appreciate it if you'd stop fighting right now. Dad's still-"

"What was that noise?"

"-coming down the stairs…"

"I thought I heard someone fighting," her dad said. "Everything okay here?"

"Yes, Pa, they're fine," Isis sighed. "Jazz just got a little upset 'cause Austin beat him at a video game." She saw Jazz stick a tongue out towards the yellow boy.

"Boys be boys, eh?" Blanks laughed. "Well, boys, get in the truck. I'm taking you to a friend of a friend's."

©

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you carried stray, Huss," said Blanks' friend. He dropped the boys off to meet a woman who ran an orphanage with her husband. "Was there a change of heart or something?"

"Actually, I was campin' with my girl and a friend of hers," Blanks explained. "They found two of the boys and both of them brought the third. I was wondering, Jenny, if you had any room to keep 'em."

"Plenty!" Jenny cheered. She looked at the boys and her smile became wider. "And what are your names?"

"I'm Jasper, Miss," said the boy, holding out his hand. "But you can call me Jazz."

"Cute!" Jenny said, shaking his hand. "Really cute." She turned to the other. "And you?"

"Anthony, or Tony," he said. She also shook his hand and looked at the last boy. "And what about you?"

The boy took off his cap and showed his bright yellow hair. "You can call me whatever you like," he said to joke. Jenny giggled. Jazz patted the boy on the back.

"This is Austin," he introduced for him. "Apparently he likes you."

"He didn't say anything to _me_," Blanks mumbled. "Well, Jenny, I'll leave these boys to you. If you have any trouble with them, you know my number."

"Thanks, Huss," she said.

"Thanks!" the boys said.

"Okay, boys, you want to see the room?" she said. "Every kid sleeps together."

"Dang!" Austin said, making another joke. Jenny laughed.

"You have a good sense of humor," she complimented. "But that wasn't what I meant. Each kid has a separate bed. I'll have the others explain the rules to you. Right now, they're all out on the playground in the backyard. You're welcome to say hi to them."

"Thanks, Jen," said Tony. He whispered to the boys to follow him as Jenny walked back to the orphanage to make some phone calls. The trio walked into the playground. They looked around to see a basketball court, a swing set, a sandbox, and a see-saw. One of the kids on the court noticed the three newbies and stopped dribbling the ball. Other did the same and soon every kid in the playground was staring at them. Austin leaned over to Tony.

"Any more bright ideas, ninja 'bot?" he whispered. Before he could say anything, two kids, about their age, walked up to them and crossed their arms.

"And who are you?" said one. He was obviously the leader of the small band. When Tony didn't answer, he said it louder. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Anthony," the black-dressed boy said. He pointed to both as he introduced them. "That's Jasper and that's Austin."

"And what are you doing here?" the bully asked.

"Like everyone else; to get adopted," Austin spoke up. The large bully glared at him.

"Your mommy don't want you no more?" A wicked smile came across his face and Austin lashed out at him, but was held back by Tony and Jazz.

"Lemme at 'im!" the small boy shouted. The bully stuck his tongue out at him, which made him even angrier. "You wanna go? Bring it, toothpick!"

"Cool it, 'Bee," Jazz said. It took Austin a small amount of five seconds to loosen up and tone down his anger just a bit. Tony turned to the bully and stared at him through his visors.

"I don' know what your problem is," he said, "but you don't need to bring it on us. If you have an issue, take it over to that tree near the sandbox and take your anger out on that." Tony walked around the bully and towards the tree. He climbed up to the top branch, the kids gazing at him in wonder and tried to figure out how he did that. Some of the younger ones tried to do the same thing to climb to the top with him.

"Yo, dude!" said a boy on the court. He was talking to Jazz. "One-on-one?"

Jazz looked at the bully but answered to the kid. "Sure. Beats standing 'round here all day staring at an underdog." He brushed by the large kid and walked over to the court. "I gotta warn ya, I play rough!"

Austin was the last to go. The bully stared at him and Austin stared nervously back. He found the courage to move and waltzed around him. He kept looking at him as he moved. "I'm just…gonna…yeah." He ran over to a bench on the other side of the court to watch Jazz. The game was a shirts vs. skins. Jazz was one of the skins; his shirt was off but he kept his visors on. He dribbled the ball and did a serpentine through the boys to slam dunk the ball. He jumped up high and shot it in the basket. He hung there on the rim.

"How'd you do that!" the boy from before said with excitement. Jazz let go of the rim and landed on the front part of his feet. He stood up and turned around to answer him.

"Practice," he said with a smile. He threw the ball to him. "You wanna try it?"

"I couldn't do it yesterday, I can't do it now."

"Try it again." The boy looked at the ball and then up to the net. He ran forward to the net. Jazz kept his focus on the boy and clasped his hands together, two fingers standing upright. With his help, the boy jumped and was lifted into the air and made a slam dunk.

"I did it!" he whooped. The court cheered and Jazz let go of his focus and let the boy release himself from the rim and fall down to the concrete. "I did it, man!"

"Name's Jasper," he said. "And congrats."

"I'm Daniel. And I'm here because my family is." Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Your family's looking for someone?"

"Yeah! My mama's over there." She pointed to a white-and-grey-haired black woman looking out at both of them. "My daddy stayed home. Wanna meet Mama?"

"Uh…Sure! Why not?"

Daniel grabbed Jazz's hand and dragged him over to the lady. "Mom, this is Jasper."

"Please, call me Jazz," said the boy, holding out his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jazz. I'm Clover," she said, a smile on her face. "You like playing basketball?"

"I never played."

"_Never played_?" the woman said, both her eyebrows raised. "Then you must have a talent! My other son is much taller than myself and wasn't able to do that until he was that height."

Jazz shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess." He flashed another smile and ran back to the court. Clover watched the boys play with others and knew just what to do.

In a couple of moments, Jazz heard the familiar voice Dina shout "Jazzy, baby!" He turned around to see her arms wide open for a hug. The boy ran over to her and gave her the best one he could and a kiss on the forehead.

"Did I miss something?" she said.

"Just a basketball game."

"Who won?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Duh!"

"Jazz!" Tony shouted from the orphan house. He came running down the steps and stopped dead in front of him. "Jenny wants to see you."

"What for?"

Tony only shrugged and ran to a tree to climb in. Jazz said bye to Dina and walked sheepishly inside. The house wasn't too bad; it just needed a few toys and crayons picked up from here and there. He saw Jenny in the middle of what looked like the living room and Clover on the couch, surrounded by three kids.

"Hello, Jasper," Clover said with a wide smile.

"What's the occasion?"

"You're being adopted."

xXx

Dina: Way to go, Snazzy Jazzy!

Isis: *fake crying with a tissue* Our little robot-dude's growing up. *sniff*


	8. Rich in Minerals

Chapter VIII

Isis sat crisscross on top of her bed, making the motion Jazz showed her to contact her mom. There she was again, in that purple garden, her mom standing behind an unseen barrier.

_Well, well, what brings you here, little miss?_ her mama said.

"Just to give you some good news! But first a gotta tell you that Jazz and Prowl brought home another one of their strays." Her mom crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "_But _we were going by the orphan house anyway. Remember Jenny?"

_The red-head who don't know how to shut up?_

"Yeah, that's her," Isis laughed. "Anyway, we dropped them all off at the orphanage and I just got a call from her that Jazz has already been adopted!"

_That fast?! Amazing! Who's the family?_

"Um, I think the lady's name is Clover Green."

_Clover Green?! Oh, Lord, do I remember her! She always loved children. One of her kids actually came from her and two others are adopted. I sometimes wonder if that lady's an angel for wanting to take care of four children in one house. I know I couldn't be able to do that!_

"She has _four _kids? Counting Jazz?"

_Countin' Jazz, sweetie. So what about Prowl and that uh, new boy?_

"His name's Bumblebee."

_That's a cute name. Is he small?_

"Yep, and please let me finish."

_Sorry, dear._

"Prowl seems far away from getting adopted. He spends most of his time up in the tree where hardly anyone can see him. But 'Bee? I wouldn't be surprised if he was adopted just now!"

_I wouldn't be surprised if Clover took him in already._

"I think Jazz was the last one. I got to talk to her on the phone and she said four kids is enough."

_Good! Her reasonable side is still in there! What'd yer father say about it?_

Isis did her mocking impression of her dad by lowering her voice. "'Not even three days an' that boy's taken. Who'd you say it was again? Clover?! God in Heaven, she don't know when to quit!' That's what he said."

_Brava! _her mom said, clapping at the impression. Isis took a bow and laughed with her. _Did you get to talk to Jazz?_

"Yeah! He said that he already misses me and hopes to see again and blah, blah, blah. And Clover said we could come by anytime; she said we still have her address. Do we?"

_Oh! Yes! Did your father clean under our bed yet?_

"No…?"

_Look under the bed, there's a little white book with a pink flower on the cover. It's an address book. Look under 'G' and you'll find 'Green, Clover'. Her street and phone number should still be in there. And tell your father to clean up once in a while! I get tired of him procrastinating!_

"I keep telling him that myself!"

_Men! Once you find one, here are the qualities I want for ya; cooks when you can't, cleans up after himself, has a good paying job, not lazy when he gets home, when you have a kid I want him to spend some time with it as well, and will listen to you when it comes to family night or a date._

Isis laughed, remembering all the times her dad said he had to be somewhere for family night or forgot to get a reservation for a date. Typical…

"Well, that's all I came to tell you! The boys are gone and we got the house back! But I don't think it'll feel the same anymore."

_Tell me about it. I had a dog when I was little, found it out on the streets. We decided to keep her until the family came to pick her up. When they did, the house fell silent and the place felt empty._

"Am I the only girl who finds their parents' 'when I was young' stories fun? What was the dog's name?"

_Her name was Cherry. She was brown with red eyes and made me think about a chocolate covered strawberry each time I saw her. Okay, I think I held you up enough. Get on back!_

"Bye, Mama!"

Isis opened her eyes and stood up from the her bed. She walked over to her parents' room to look under the bed. Sure enough, there was a small white book with a flower on the front. She opened it up and skipped to the section labeled "GHI" and found _Green, Clover _as the second entry. The address was posted and so was her phone number. Isis heard footsteps behind her and saw her dad standing right there.

"Where'd you find that?" he said. "I've been looking all over!"

"Mama says to clean your room," she said, smiling and handing the book to him.

©

Jazz sat in the car, staring out the window. Daniel, his new little brother, was playing with an airplane next to him. He was moving it around and making all kinds of motor noises. Kendra, the little sister who likes to be called Kenny, tried to tell him to stop and that it was making her angry. Daniel just stuck out his tongue and the girl whined.

"Mommy, Danny won't stop!" she said.

"Ignore him," said the boy in the passenger seat. His name was Derik, a strong, eighteen-year old man. He was the man of the house and sometimes acted more as a father than a brother to his siblings. But when it came to basketball, the boy would be back to his real age.

"But he keeps flying it front of my face!" Kenny whined again.

"Pretend he ain't there," Jazz muttered. "That's what _I'm_ doin'."

"Jazz, honey, where did you say you were from?" Clover interrupted, changing subject.

"Uh, well…" The white Autobot tried to remember the lie that Tony had made for them. "Around here somewhere. A house burned down and my ma and pa died in it."

"You mean you're that Roca boy?"

If anyone could see, behind his visor, Jazz's eyes were wide. He remembered calling himself Jasper Roca when he walked up to Isis' father. Were the _actual _Roca's burned like he said?

"I heard that no one survived in there, and even their three-year old boy was killed. That was _you_?"

"Uh, yeah! That--that was me!" he chuckled nervously. _Thank Primus that was true! _"And what about you? Are these all your kids?"

"No; Kenny and Daniel were adopted like you. Only Derik is my real son. Derik, a year back, said he wanted a brother, so I gave him a brother. With Kendra, it was like how my mother did it. She had two boys, but she wanted a girl. Thinking that the next one would be a boy, she adopted me."

"You mean you don't know who your real parents are?"

"Nope. I don't need to. My mama was fine the way she was and I would never ask for another. Though I have been curious of who it was and why she gave me up…Anyway, you wanna know the reason you were adopted?"

"Shoot."

"There was something about you that made me. I don't know what it was, but it was like something told me to do it. Even Derik admits that he felt it."

"Mom, don't start," Derik grumbled. "You're starting to sound like a whacked out psychic."

"But it's true, ain't it?" Clover snapped back. Derik turned his head around to look at Jazz.

"My mom can be crazy sometimes. I say you better watch it."

"Shut up, Derik," Clover said in a playful manner. "There's the house."

Kendra reached across Jazz's lap to look out the window. "Who are those people, Mommy?"

"No clue. What the hell…? Pardon my speaking." Clover pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. There was a man with a grey T-shirt standing with a silver-haired boy in a purple shirt. Jazz's body became tense and Derik could easily notice.

"You alright, man?" he said.

Jazz staying quiet for a while to watch Clover walk up to them to talk.

"Get back," Jazz whispered as if he was talking to her. "Move away, they gonna hurt you. Get back!"

"Jazzy?" Kenny muttered. She shook his arm, snapping him out of the trance. He looked at her and she only had a curious look on her face. "Do you know them?"

Jazz looked back out. The silver-haired boy turned his own head to look at him. A glare was clearly shown on his face. Jazz switched his look over to Clover who was talking to the man in the grey shirt.

"This is my house! You can't just dig up my property when you feel like it! My mama _gave _me this house!" she said.

"There's been records of rich minerals around here," said the man. "We're willing to give you two hundred thousand for the land."

"Dollars?!"

"No, Hershey's kisses!" the silver boy snapped. The man pushed him away.

"Yes, dollars," he said calmly. "That should be enough to buy a new house."

"I am not giving up this house for anything. My son grew up in this and the little ones didn't get a chance to get to know it!"

"Good, than they don't have to get so attached to it as you have."

"I'm going out there," Jazz grumbled. He opened his door, but Derik tried to call him back in. The man stopped talking to Clover and both he and the woman looked at him.

"Honey, go back to the car," she said, pointing to the old Mustang. Jazz stood where he was and looked at the silver boy. From this position he could see how pale he really was and figured he might as well be a vampire, while he was the werewolf, ready for the kill.

"And who might this be?' said the man with a tone in his voice.

"This is Jasper, my new son," Clover answered. "I adopted him just today."

"What's going on here?" Jazz grunted.

"We're taking your house," the boy smirked. Jazz didn't have that affect of glaring, thanks to his visors. But it was still scary to watch someone's face turn towards yours and not know what their expression was.

"Says who?" he snapped.

"Jazz, this is Mr. Hayes. He said that he might take the house--" She looked at the man. "--but I'm not goin' down without a fight."

"That'll be fun," the boy muttered to himself.

Hayes smiled. "We'll come back to you in a week. Make your decision or the mayor will make it for you."

Clover's mouth fell open. Knowing the mayor, she would have the entire ground torn out just to have the money. Hayes smiled and walked back to his black car, the sliver boy following.

"Have a good day, Ms. Green." He drove away and Jazz shouted to him.

"Yeah, dat's right! Drive away in yo little electric car!" he said. He heard a giggle and a laugh come from the smallest siblings. He looked at Clover. "They're not actually going to take the house, right?"

"They have a better chance than we," the woman sighed. She walked towards the house with the keys in her hand. Daniel and Kenny jumped out of the car and raced to be the first one in the house. Derik walked up to Jazz, who was still standing in the middle of the yard.

"Everything okay?"

"They're fixin' to take the house, man."

"They've been at us for a bit," Derik sighed. "But we'll chase 'em off. That little white boy looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and you 'n' me could take him out easy, huh?" Derik gave a laugh and patted Jazz on the back.

"Maybe!" he said. Derik smiled and ran into the house. Jazz looked down at the ground, bent towards it, and put his hand on it. "Rich in minerals. What a cover-up."

Late at night, when Jazz was sure everyone was sleeping, he walked out of the house and back to the front yard, at the exact spot where Hayes was standing. Behind him, though he didn't notice, was a little girl in her purple nightgown, watching him as he clasped his hands together and changed into his true form; a white robot.

"Whoa!" she gasped. Kenny quickly covered her mouth and looked to see if her "brother" had noticed. He didn't.

"Let's see what he thinks when he finds his 'minerals' had went up and gone," he muttered. The white Autobot bent to the ground and held a flat hand and inch above the grass. He started to hum and the ground below his hand started glowing a faint blue. Little pieces of a crystal risen up from the dirt and merged into his hand. After a few minutes, the process was done and he stood up to look at it. To Kendra, it was just a blue crystal that could glow like a firefly.

"Sorry, Megatron, but we're keeping this house," Jazz muttered, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh my God…" Kenny said, louder than she thought. Jazz felt a stiff cold shiver go up his back and turned around to see the still girl.

"Kenny?"

"Jazzy? What happened to you? Do you need a doctor?"

"Kenny, listen to me…" He walked towards her, but the girl kept taking steps back, afraid to get hurt. "You can't tell anyone. You promise? If anyone knows about this, I could be taken away forever."

"What are you?"

"I'm…" Jazz didn't have Prowl to back him up this time. He thought quickly and used one of the oldest excuses in his book. "A government experiment…gone wrong." He gave a smile to see if it would help."

"Is that why you're a robot?"

The white Autobot was glad that Kenny was so young to fall for anything. "Yes! That's why. So you can't tell anyone, promise?"

Kenny nodded her head. Jazz smiled again and changed back to his human holoform. He walked back inside the house and gave the girl a rub on her head.

"Go back to sleep, okay?"

"Mm-hm."

Jazz yawned, stretched out his arms, and found his way back to his room. Kenny looked behind her back to find that she had crossed her fingers during the promise. Usually she wouldn't think of that until later.

xXx

Isis: Damn it, Bri, you haven't uploaded in so long I thought you was dead!

Brianna: Cut the Medea act, Isis. I was on a long writer's block. Plus I was kinda nervous about going to my new school.

Dina: Why? It was just to the guidance.

Isis: And you were gone for three hours, what gives?

Brianna: Tire was flat, because someone left a screwdriver in the middle of the road. We called the tow truck, waited an hour at the school. I got to talk to a senior, though!

Dina: Get to it.

Brianna: Right. So we got the tow truck, went to a Krystal's across from Tire Kingdom, came back and waited in the room. You know what we did?

Isis: What?

Brianna: You gonna laugh; Sittin' in a car repair shop wathing Divorce Court.

Dina & Isis: *laughing hysterically*

[On another note, I wanna say that when Clover said she was adopted because of two brothers, that was a fact about my own mama. O-O And it was also true about the flat tire.]


	9. I Hate Shopping

The age-old excuse of "I'm too busy". For me it was "I can't think of nothing for this!" Only half of that's true. I have some good stuff, I just need stuff to lead it up to that. So this is a short chapter, which I believe none of you deserve since I haven't done anything for this in such a long time.

.

Chapter IX

_Two months later, the three Autobots were enrolled into the same school as Dina and Isis; "Mr. Hayes" called back and said that the order was a misconstruction; Prowl was adopted to a man much like himself named Arnold Fredrickson; and the group even saw how much time Dina and Jazz were spending together that Bumblebee kept teasing them about getting married. Now we're here with Isis and her widower father before the school months start…_

"You can't make me!" Isis whined.

"I'm your father, you need just two more years of high school, you're going school shopping," Blanks grunted. "Now get yer coat, and let's get in the truck!"

Isis crossed her arms and stuck out her lips. "I don't wanna!"

"Stop acting like a two-year old!" Blanks grabbed his daughter's arm, but she held onto the corner of the wall next to her.

"I don't wanna go!" she cried.

"Shh! Tone it down! The neighbor's will hear ya."

"Let them hear! HEY! SOMEONE OUT THERE?!"

"Isis Tiffany Blanks!" Blanks pulled on her arm again. The girl wasn't strong enough to hold on, so she had no choice but to let go and obey her dad.

"That's better. Now straighten up; don't make a scene at the store," he grumbled.

"You know me."

"That's what I mean."

Isis smirked and stepped outside towards the SUV. She strapped herself into the passenger seat and reached into her pocket to pull out her MP3. She tuned out her dad by listening to _Noots_. That song had enough guitar to plug out any parent. By the time they made it to the store, she was already listening to some other song by Van Halen. Her dad told her to get out by tapping on her arm. Groaning, she turned off her player and slammed the door as she got out.

_Where are we? It's too dark to see. How long have we even been here? I can feel them. They move around with our friends. The Carriers… But Carriers have been dead for centuries. They died because those Decepticons kept harvesting them. How could they be here? On a place such as this?_

"Jazz?" Kenny said as she stared up at him with those large and curious eyes. "What happened?"

The mech knew all too well what she was talking about. Why did he have to go and do that? He knew Kenny probably wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. But who could believe a little kid like her anyway.

So he started making up lies about how he was taken in for "government experimentation", and it was to make a super-army of metal soldiers. Once the project failed, he ran away and hoped that those crazy scientists wouldn't find him again. _Was that good enough?_ he thought.

Oh…Okay!" Kenny skipped away to go play outside with her big brothers, leaving Jazz trying to recover from the stress that he felt. He wasn't as good as Prowl when making up lies -- which made him to believe he _must _have taken private lessons with Yoketron. Jazz always liked believing in the truth, so telling lies scared him a bit, as if it made him feel like a Decepticon. But he knew never to tell the truth about their origins to other organics. Only to Dina and Isis.

There was something strange about those girls, and it was bugging him, nagging him in the back of his mind. Prowl and Bumblebee probably felt it, too, but chose not to say anything. It seemed so weird, and almost hard to explain. He felt attracted to them (Dina, mostly), and felt he had to protect them from everything and everyone, even his own war side. Again, it was hard to explain.

But the three Autobots weren't the only ones that could feel it. Starscream and Blitzwing felt the same thing towards those girls, but not as strong. That's the only reason they saved their lives, was to keep them for themselves for…what? That was the only thing that bugged them, for _what_? It was grinding in the back of both Decepticon and Autobot minds. None had a clue to what and why. Which gave the Autobots even more reason to protect their friends.

"Fine, we're done shopping. Can we go now?" Isis whined. Blanks just ran his fingers through his hair as if that would calm him down (although he did that several times today in the last hour).

"If there's anything else you'd like, just tell me now, because we're not going until next week," he answered.

Isis had to think for a bit. Usually when you wanted something from the store, you couldn't think of it until later. But one of her favorite foods automatically popped into her head and she said "White cheddar popcorn!" She couldn't get enough of it. If you dare touched her white cheddar popcorn, she'd go crazy mad on you.

"Alright, white popcorn it is." Blanks put the binder he had in his hand into the bin and rolled off with the jittery Isis to the snack aisle. She raced ahead of him (eager to get it) and met someone on the way. Actually, she pretty much tackled into him.

"Ow! What the frag is your problem?!" shouted the person she just attacked. She lifted herself up by her arms and looked at him.

"Look, buddy! I--!" She stopped short as she stared into the eyes…dark red eyes. "Snow…"

"The name is Seth, you excuse of a girl!" shouted the boy. "Get off me!" He shoved her so she was laying flat on the floor. She stood back up and brushed off the dirt that was tracked by someone else's shoes.

"Oh yeah, _that's _how you treat a girl," she mumbled. Seth stared at her as if he would kill her, but the expression was wiped away as memory returned to his brain.

"You!" he said.

"_Me _nothing!" Isis snapped at him. "Snow--I mean, Seth, what the heck are you doing here?! I thought you were in the forest, looking for those fricking All Spark pieces for--mmph!" Seth covered her mouth.

"Do you mind, femme!" he hissed. "The All Spark is supposed to be secret to humans!"

Isis removed his hand from her mouth and hissed back. "Well, so much for secrets, Decepticon!"

Seth lifted a hand as if he would smack her, but lowered it as soon as he realized the public place he was in. He took a step closer and whispered in her ear.

"This planet will belong to him. You can't stop it."

"Yeah, sure, _that _scares me…" Isis remarked sarcastically. Seth growled lowly and walked on as he shoved a bag of her white cheddar popcorn into her hands.

"Stay out of my way." And he walked on. Isis turned to his back and stuck a tongue out at him.

"I'm-a beat his ass one day…" she mumbled. "I swear to God I will…"

"Isis!" her dad shouted from behind. She turned around and ran back to him, throwing the bag into the cart.

Seth walked back over to his partner, Blitzwing, who was now known to be Kurt. The strong boy's face had an insane grin on his face that wanted to stay, complimented by bright red eyes (if you looked close enough) and his skin taking on a sort of peach-grey texture.

"Thing's didn't go vell?" he chuckled.

"Mute it, Tri-Face," Seth grumbled.

"I think jou like 'er," Kurt teased. Seth grabbed him quickly by the throat and glared with piercing red eyes.

"Don't you dare imply such a thing," he snarled. Kurt gagged a while as if to ask his superior to release him. And seeing as they were in a place filled with organics, Seth had choice to allow Kurt to be freed. "Try that again and I'll personally put you through a trash compactor."

Kurt's face then took a more bluish color and the grin was gone. He looked serious this time. "Zen don't be so devensive" he replied. Seth was about to punch him until that one fact held him back.

"Just shut up…" He started walking side-by-side with him. "I hate shopping already…"


	10. Questions

Another short one...I'm sorry, really! My head's jumbled with my _Maximals Reborn_ and I just want to get it finished (although I'm making about seven stories to it...). So I apologize if this shortie's not any good.

.

Chapter X

"I think this is all just a bad dream," Dina said. She was lying across Isis' bed, staring at her cell phone and waiting for her mother to text her back on what time to pick her up from her friend's.

"A bad dream that's lasted for about three months?" Isis replied.

"Well, I once had a dream that went through a week's worth of…whatever the hell it was…"

"Then we're getting into serious detail with this bad dream. And when we wake up, I'm gonna wish I had gone _right _back to sleep!"

Dina waited a while until she spoke. "Are you in love with Prowl?"

Isis jumped up from the bed. "Hold the phone, sister!" she said. Dina rolled and sat up straight. "Just because I think this is the best dream ever, doesn't mean I'm in love with Prowl."

"Denial."

"I know!" the brunette whined, and sat on the bed again. "Man, Prowl just seems so cool! Being a ninja and everything, you know?"

"Jazz seems more attractive."

"You have your eyes, I have mine."

Dina laughed and looked at her cell phone when she heard it ring. "Oh, that's Mom." She looked at the screen for a split second, then her eyes became confused and the rest of her face started to match. "Do you understand this?" She handed the phone to Isis.

"Looks familiar. What language is that?"

"I don't know; Yiddish?"

"Yiddish is still in English alphabet, smart tart." Isis grabbed the cell phone to get a closer look. "I've seen it. Uh…" Her eyes flashed white. Dina had moved backwards in reaction, and inside Isis there was impact the same time her eyes turned and she was pushed backwards onto the bed. "WAH!"

"Whoa!" Dina exclaimed. She gazed at her friend with astounded eyes. "What happened!"

"No clue…but it felt _awe_some!" She sat back up, her eyes still the color of white. Isis looked at Dina and titled her head. "Since when did start seeing blue like the guy in _Blue (Da Ba Dee)_?"

Dina only shrugged and backed off a little bit more.

Isis sighed. "Whatever, just gimme the message."

Her friend slowly handed her the phone again and waited to see something that might blow up from Isis head. But she only looked at the screen and her eyes went wider, revealing more of the white.

"Hey, what was the name of that white-haired guy we met before?"

"Who? Snow?"

"No, no…Well, yeah, him; but I meant what was it that Prowl called him?"

"Duh…Star something."

"Starscream?"

"Yep!"

"Well, that's the dude that just messaged you."

Dina scooted closer and looked at the text. To her it was just a whole bunch of symbols that you'd have to study wizardry and Japanese to even get a little of it.

"You mean…I got a text message from a homicidal alien robot?" Dina asked, pointing to the phone.

"In a nutshell, yes. He says he wants to meet me…Pfft! Like that's gonna happen!"

Dina stayed quiet for a good while. She wanted to ask her friend a question, but wasn't sure if even Isis knew the answer. Getting a message from a bad guy, who's from another planet, and met you first in the woods, is something you would want to think about. Maybe Isis meeting with him was the worst idea in the world.

/_Dina!_/

She jumped back onto the floor and held her head. "What the crap?!"

/_Yes! It works!_/

"Jazz, what the hell are you doing?!"

Isis titled her head in confusion. She didn't see Jazz anywhere, so why was Dina thinking he was there?

/_It's a com link, Dina. I knew you two were it!_/

"We're what, Jazz? Tell me!"

/_Well, not now. You know the message you got from Starscream? Yes, I know he texted you…He might be picking up on this frequency right now._/

"Then where do we talk?"

/_Fem king's column_./ Dina stayed quiet to show she didn't quite understand. /_Clue_./ With that said, one small beep in Dina's ear told her he had closed the link.

"Okay, Isis, Jazz said he wants to meet us," said the girl, turning to her friend. "He couldn't talk straight through…whatever that was…But he gave a clue where to meet up. Fem king's column. Any ideas?"

Isis tapped her head. "Nothin' in mah noggin."

"Great…" Dina sat on the bed again. "Fem king's column…"

"Well, fem means female. A girl."

"So put female and king together you got a queen."

"Queen's column?"

"Eh, something further…"

Isis stared at the wall opposite to her for a bit. "Hey, what's the opposite of column?"

"A row?"

"Queen's Row Street!"

"We're geniuses!"

They chose to keep their robotic forms for the girls' entertainment. They needed a good amount of it now, for they were about to have even more. Prowl had told Jazz for years about Carriers, but none thought they were real or even still existed. They didn't want to think about how they were here, they just knew that they were and something bad would happen if they weren't careful.

"Yo, robo-heads!" they heard a voice shout. "Yodel 'ey!"

Prowl groaned in irritation. He knew automatically it was Isis, not just because he was attuned to her, just the voice could be heard a mile away and still be recognized by now.

Dina was walking next to Isis down the road, looking around for the Autobots.

"Yo! Jethro!" Isis shouted again. Dina finally grabbed her friend's hand, making her look at her angry face.

"If you don't be quiet we might wake up the dead!" she hissed.

"Then maybe Mama might come back!"

Dina glared at her, which got Isis to shut up and quietly look around for Jazz and Prowl. They couldn't find anyone in the streets and if they were in the trees it was too dark to see. Something in Isis' head pounded and it took her while to realize it was her own heartbeat. Suddenly she felt as though something dark surrounded her. Not one of them felt safe and looked around frantically for their mechs. All they saw were dark shapes and a few porches lit up.

"Your Autobot gives such bad clues," said a voice. They looked around for the owner, but he was nowhere. "Fem king's column? Really? They're more idiotic than your own race."

"I'm half Latina, man!" Dina shouted. "You wanna mess with us, show yourself!"

"As you wish…"

"Dina?" Isis whimpered. "I got a feeling you shouldn't have said that…"

From the edges of the street, where the limited forest was, two red glowing eyes were shown about thirty feet above the ground. Isis had a feeling she should run, but what were the odds? Dina had the same feeling, except she's the one that listened to it. She ran off down the street screaming, leaving her friend behind.

A hand reached out towards Isis, clawed and darkly, and picked her up by the shirt collar, chocking her.

"I bruise easily!" she gagged.

"And I need you. You and that other femme." He threw Isis into the air, shifted into a jet, and opened his canopy. Isis landed inside with a thud and was nearly upside down in the seat. The mech closed his canopy and sped off in the air.

"What the hell are you doing, fool?!" she shouted.

"My, my, my, you need to learn some manners."

Her eyes widened. "Seth?"

"Of course you imbecile! Who else?!"

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Find out."

Isis didn't want or like that answer. What had happened in the last two hours was enough. She wanted answers, and he had a feeling those answers weren't pleasant.


	11. Answers

I worked more than I wanted to on this, and I'm proud of it!

* * *

Chapter XI

Isis woke up after a long ride across the border of the state. She found herself still inside the cockpit of a jet, so there wasn't much room to stretch. She looked out the window to see trees about two thousand miles below. She hoped to God that Starscream wouldn't flip over and throw her out.

"How long have I been out?" she asked not knowing she did.

"About four mega-cycles," he answered. Isis almost laughed at the sound of his voice. "I thought you would never wake up."

"So you actually _wanted _me to be alive?"

Starscream growled. "Of course, you brainless slime. Your race showed the slightest hint of intelligence, why not you?"

Isis was about to hit the controls until something stopped her and made her think. She smirked and stared at the buttons in front of her. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me angry just so you can have a reason to throw me out. But you won't even do that because you kidnapped me for a reason."

Starscream gave a "hmph", so Isis figured he was smirking under all that metal. "Sorry to have doubted your intelligence, Isis."

"Yeah, well, boys have always thought girls were--…Did you just say my name?"

"I suppose I did. Isis Blanks, correct?"

"Have you been spying on me?"

"For a while."

Isis' eyes widened and she fell back into the seat. _At least he has a bit of honesty, or he's just trying to scare me again _she thought. And as he realized the girl was scared he had laughed, adding to her fear. _It's official. This guy's creeping me out._

Another hour passed when Starscream landed on the side of a mountain. He allowed Isis out and transformed. He bent down to pick her up and she shouted in protest. Starscream shouted a few curses back at her until she was finally quiet.

"Jou got 'er?" said a voice. By the sound of it, it was sort of German…and crazy.

"Of course I got her. I never leave cities empty-handed…or without some blood." He smiled wickedly at Isis. "Either option is fine with me."

"Well, not with me!" the girl shouted back. A voice in her head told her to shut up before Starscream decided to crush her. The Decepticon shot a quick glare at her, then looked back to where the voice was coming from.

"I have her, now let me in before I turn you into scrap."

"But vere's ze other?"

"Megatron has an interest in only one for now, and one I have. Now let me in!"

"Jou didn't say ze magic vord!" it teased. Starscream held up his null ray.

"NOW!" he shouted. A few gears where heard and the mech turned to the side of the hill next to him, then walked towards it.

"Dude, that's rock," Isis pointed out stupidly. Starscream ignored her and his body phased right through the rock into a dark cave littered with the same crystals Isis had seen before in the woods.

"Holographic rock," Starscream corrected. "Do me a favor and shut up."

"Yes, sir asshole!" Isis saluted. Starscream tightened his grip, making her yelp, then brought her up to his optics.

"Shut. Up. Or you will die."

"Kill her and you be killed," said a different voice, a female's. A spider up to Starscream's thigh and definitely bigger than Isis liked walked from the side rock and in front of him. "Megatron likes his victims alive, so they can 'see the face of their doom.'"

"Don't lecture me, peasant," Starscream hissed. "I've been through enough slag with that over-glorified leader of ours."

Memory had slapped Isis across the face when she heard "Megatron" from the spider. The story of his rise, his destruction, and then his fall. From what she gathered, the Decepticon leader wanted her for something. And there was one other than her.

Starscream was led by the black spider over to an even larger part of the cave. It was made completely of metal, unlike the rest of the tunnel. It looked more like the front of a ship; controls, monitors, all was there. Isis wanted so bad to ask what the heck was going on, but she was afraid to irritate Starscream any further.

Standing to the side of the area, in a large pod, was a mech a couple feet taller than Starscream and by the looks carried a ton of strength. It showed no sign of activity, so Isis guessed it to be asleep. In front of her she saw a glass cylinder, and inside was someone else. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but it was obviously human, and it was curled into a ball on the base of the prism. Starscream walked towards it, opened it, and threw her in.

"There's such thing as being gentle!" she said, shaking a fist at him.

"Then I guess I'm not a gentle creature," he growled. He walked off to another part of the room and got into a pod similar to the one the largest was in. His optics closed and a hum was heard as he fell to stasis.

Isis looked at the being in the same cage as her. It was breathing at least. She walked over, poked it several times to try to get it to wake up, but it barely moved an inch. At her last poke it moved its arm. She poked it again and it groaned.

"Go away…" it hissed softly. "Leave me alone…"

"I'm Isis," she said, ignoring the thing's wishes. From the voice it was a boy. "Do you have a name?"

"None…that I can…remember…"

"Well, you gotta have a name. Everyone has one."

He was silent.

"Let's try this again. I'm Isis."

"I have no name…" He curled in tighter.

"Want one, then?"

"I want my…old name…They took it…"

"Who?"

"_Them_." He said the word as if it were a curse. "They took…my only name…Monsters…All of them…"

She waited a while. The boy sounded weak and out of life. The energy was sucked clean out of him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Same reason you are…" he groaned. He lifted his hand slightly. "Touch me…"

"Huh?"

"Do it…"

Isis did as she was told and stroked the boy's hand. Immediately he reacted and grabbed her wrist tightly. He only looked and sounded weak, but his strength told her otherwise. She grunted as she tried to pull him off, but each time she gathered up strength so did he.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Isis Blanks…" he whispered. "Sixteen, energetic…witty, Frost Guard High, friend of Dina Ensley…sister of Thomas."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You must be crazy," she said. "I don't have any siblings named Thomas."

"None of…that…you know of…"

Slowly his strength faded away, allowing her hand to be free. She rubbed her wrist from the grip and continued staring at the boy.

"I met…someone with the…name of…Thomas…once…"

"If you're saying he's my brother or something, forget it. I never had a brother. I'm an only child."

"I saw his history…like I've done yours…He was taken as a baby…Not even his parents…knew where he went…Disappeared…Like you."

"What on God's blue and green Earth are you talking about!?"

"We are here…for harvest… Your brother… was born after you…He had enough in…him for _them_…when he…matured…He escaped…They have been searching…for years…"

Isis felt her eyes widen to limits and sweat pouring from each point of her body. Questions roamed around her head that she couldn't think of what to say or what to do. She's kidnapped and some boy tells her that she has a brother? Taken by the Decepticons? What did they want with him? What did they do to him? Is he dead? Is he alive? Where is he? Too many questions with one answer. It was there in front of her and she didn't know its meaning.

Carrier.

***

"I ain't joking!" Dina shouted at Jazz. "I saw her taken right up from the street and to somewhere by a Decepticon! Now either you tell me what the heck's going on or I'll get a blowtorch to your ass!"

"We can't tell you until we find Isis," Prowl answered. "It's easier to explain when both of you are here."

Dina crossed her arms. "So, what, you hate wasting breath?"

"We don't have breath, and I said it's easier to explain when both of you are here. If we talk to much about your condition, we'll be hauled back into the ground."

"Wait, condition? So suddenly I'm sick?"

"Different," Jazz said, half-smile on his face. "Unique, special, whatever word you want."

"Are you guys tryin' to make me confused as hell, 'cause it's workin'!"

"Calm down, Dina," Prowl said. "If you get any angrier the Decepticons will track you."

"HOW?!"

"We can't tell you."

Dina rubbed her forehead and then combed her fingers across her hair. "Alright, now tell me if you're allowed to answer and give me an answer. Is there a reason you guys are my friends?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To protect you from the Decepticons."

"Why?"

They were silent.

"Okay, if I'm calm the Decepticons can't find me?"

"Correct."

"Why?"

Again they were silent.

"Why is everything secrets in this relationship?! You guys know nothing about--!"

"Dina."

"Sorry…Can you find Isis?"

"It's sorta a faint signal," Jazz said, "but it's out of state."

"How far?"

"From here to the Appalachia."

"That's three hundred miles away from here!"

Jazz shot her look to tell her to calm down again. She looked at the ground and clenched her fist to try and not shout. He continued, "But we can get there in about an hour, if that's okay with ya, yer Highness."

"Don't even _try_ to be funny," she threatened. "I'm from the South, okay? We've got gunshots galore and packing pounds of pressure when it comes to fist fights."

"Okay, jus' chill," the white mech said, shifting into his vehicle mode. "I'll put some music on for tha road trip so you won't rip mah seat off."

"I'll rip off more than that…" she grumbled.

***

Isis sat there, back against the glass and listening to the boy mumbling to himself a load of nonsense for hours. She sat there wondering about her "brother" the boy was talking about until she heard a humming sound. A figure appeared before her and the boy and took on a color until it showed itself to be a teenage human male. He opened his eyes and smiled at Isis.

"Starscream," Isis growled. "What do you want now?"

"Just to teach you." He walked towards her and she stood up.

"Teach me what? Hey!" Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her close, other arm wrapped around her waist. "Lemme go!"

"You need a lesson in who your superiors are," the boy smirked. He whispered into her ear, "Lesson one…You are to refer to me as Lord Starscream."

"Forget it."

"Repeat it."

"Fine…" She sighed. "I am to refer to you as Lord Jackass."

He slapped her across the cheek, making her step back and hold that side. She looked back at him, tears almost ready to fall through. He walked slowly up to her and removed her hand, looking almost tenderly but threateningly into her eyes.

"If you are to be my Carrier, you need to learn respect. I don't want to have to hurt you…" he sighed. He brought his mouth close to her ear one more time. "You are to refer to me as Lord Starscream."

"I am…to refer to you as Lord Starscream…" This was torture. Sure they were words, but it shouldn't feel this painful.

The boy purred and smiled. "Good girl…" He began kissing her ear. She tried to pull away, but he only brought her closer and dug the tips of his fingers into her back, making her yelp.

"You don't quit, do you?" said a voice she recognized. Isis looked ahead to see an African-American girl glaring at Seth with her hands on her hips. Seth stopped and looked back at her with that same grin he had.

"I can't help myself. You got a Carrier, now it's our turn."

"Mine's weak. Just look at him." She pointed to the boy on the ground. He hadn't moved an inch since Isis came. How long had he really been like that? "Are you sure there aren't any male ones?"

"Pretty sure." He moved his lips over to Isis' neck and started kissing it softly, making her sigh. They were cold and deadly, but she felt like she wanted more. Seth was pretty hot for an alien species, but it was against everything she had to even have a good conversation with him. Prowl warned her that Decepticons would kill her at first glance, but why didn't he? Starscream had the chance to kill her now he was almost forcing her to love him.

Damn you, sexual temptation.

"Well I need another and fast! This guy's running too low on energon!"

"You want a turn with Isis then?"

"Ew, no! That's exactly why we get opposite genders in the first place!"

Seth shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned back to Isis and smiled again. Isis couldn't scream or yell or run. She was paralyzed with eyes staring wide at the boy in front of her. "Don't be alarmed, human. This will only take a moment…"

He kissed her.

A few seconds after he started the kiss Isis could feel a sort of hot liquid come from her stomach and up through her throat and then made its way into Seth's mouth. He moaned at the taste of it and pulled closer to get more. Isis knew a kiss shouldn't be this way, something coming from your insides. It was something totally different. She pulled away from him and fell to the floor, breaking the kiss. She felt the liquid on her mouth and wiped her hand on it to look. It was purple saliva. Unnatural and inhuman.

"What have you done to me…?" she cried.

"Nothing, I promise. It was you." He walked away and changed back to his giant robotic form.

"They harvest us…" said the boy on the floor. "That's what we were…used for…Even to Autobots… They take our energon…"

xXx

Author's Note: Damn you sexual temptation....

Isis: This sucks! DX


	12. Truth

Has it been forever or what? I'm sorry, though. I'll be honest; I've been quite lazy and haven't had the motivation to make more fanfics. I'm actually stressing out over school because my mom totally hates Cs now. -_- I hope this chapter will make up for everything. I loved making it!

* * *

Chapter XII

Jazz pulled up to the rock wall where he claimed the Decepticons were hiding. Dina scolded him that they were in the middle of nowhere and did not see any giant robots that looked like they kidnapped a sixteen-year old girl. Prowl proved her wrong by stepping up to the wall and extended his hand, fazing right through it.

"Holograph," he said. "They must be running low on power if we're still able to sense them."

Dina stepped out from Jazz's passenger seat and looked at the wall. She had only seen things like this in movies before and wanted to at least be amazed at the technology, but since she was used to the two Autobots standing over her, she was used to being around anything weird.

"So, are we gonna hit these guys head-on?" she asked.

"We don't know how many there are," Prowl said. "I'll go in alone and try to sneak past them. If I don't come back in ten cycles, come in and get me." He walked into the wall.

Jazz sat on the ground with criss-crossed legs. Dina sat next to him and leaned on his knee. This was probably going to be the longest ten minutes of their lives.

"Wanna play I Spy?"

Isis sat on the floor of the cylinder. She was thinking about what the boy next to her said about being the sister of someone named Thomas. She knew she had a _dog_ named Thomas, but that was about it. Figuring out that the boy was some sort of psychic he was probably off his game. Everything until the mention of Thomas was accurate. The thought of being told by a stranger that you had a brother was pretty scary, yet interesting if a psychic told you.

She tried pushing the thought away and focus on making an escape. As far as she could tell, the floor of the tube was bolted tight, the glass sides were a foot long and smooth that you couldn't climb it unless you were a master lizard. She looked at the boy and wondered how long he might've been here (and if the Decepticons ever fed him). A month in the least.

She heard a voice in her head to look up at the rock ceiling and she did. At first she didn't see anything, but her eyes changed as they had done before and saw the silhouette of Prowl crawling on the ceiling. She smiled and was about to call for him, then remembered that Starscream was still a little ways away. She sat down and looked away, pretending he wasn't there in case one of the hostage takers questioned what she was looking at.

Prowl saw the smile on her face before it went away and smirked. It was nostalgic to him, saving people. Elite Guards usually sent out cyber-ninjas to do the stealthy rescue missions. He never figured he would have to save someone this small from Decepticons.

He crawled until he was over the glass cylinder Isis was imprisoned in and softly reached his way to crouch on top of it. He looked around for a way to unscrew the top so he could fall in, catch Isis, and run back out. But the top was bolted tight as well, making the only way to get in there was if you had a blowtorch with you or something extremely sharp. What Prowl had was a couple of shurikens, but they would definitely make a noise. Maybe if he tried cutting through something less dense…

The ninja dropped slowly down to the side and tested the glass. It was not too thick to make a noise and thin enough for a Cybertronian to break through. He made a small hole at the bottom of it so Isis would climb through and held out his hand. Isis pointed to the sleeping boy next to her and clasped her hands together, asking if she could take him along. Prowl shook his head no, so she crossed her arms in rebellion. He sighed, rubs his fingers onto his fore-helm, then nodded. The girl smiled, lifted up the boy, and dragged him across the floor to Prowl's hand. Once he had both of them safe, he quietly tiptoed across the floor until he was safe outside the cave.

"Isis!" Dina exclaimed, running to her as Prowl put her on the ground. "I almost thought you were dead!"

"I'm not the dead one here." She pointed to the boy. "He kinda is."

Dina looked over at the fallen boy. Her eyes widened a bit and walked over to him. She touched him on the shoulder, causing him to reflex and grab her wrist.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Dina Ensley…" he spoke. "Friend of Isis', older sister of Jayden and Lindsey… and you're bilingual; English… and Spanish…"

Isis looked at her friend. "Okay, I knew you were half Hispanic, but you didn't tell me you were bilingual."

"I never told anyone," Dina said, a bit shocked. "Isis, who's this friend of yours?"

"Beats me. He hardly speaks, and when he does it sounds like he just came from running a marathon."

Prowl and Jazz looked at each other for a few seconds, then at the boy laying on the ground. Jazz knelt over him to get a better look.

"He's been drained," he said. "Almost dry."

"Then he have to get him somewhere safe. Quickly." Prowl transformed. "Isis!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Take him to your house and feed him. He'll need-"

"Wait a second, chico!" Dina snapped. "You still owe us an explanation of what the hell's going on! Why are the Decepticons targeting us? How come this dude knows everything about us? And do you just love keeping people in the dark or what?"

"I'll explain later." The motorcycle took off down the mountain.

"That's what you said last time, you prick!"

"Dina, chill out, girl," Jazz said as he transformed. "When Prowl says he'll tell ya later, he's gonna tell ya later. Now get the stiff in here before the Decepticons realize you guys are missing."

Dina was about to shout a string of curses until Isis grabbed her arm to stop her and help carry the boy into the backseat. They laid him across and made sure he was secure in case a Decepticon tried to pursue them. The girls got in the front seat, and Jazz drove off.

"I'm not gonna wait for an explanation," Dina growled. "I want one right now! I've had a lot of shit happen to me, so before I have a nervous breakdown you better tell me what the hell's going on!"

Isis stared at the brown-haired girl. Being her best friend she knew Dina only cursed when she was extremely and totally mad, to the point where you think her head could explode. Her eyes were wide, her chest moved quickly, and her teeth were bared, gritted against each other. She looked at her hands to see them gripping into the leather seat, making Jazz whine a little. He told her to hang on for a little longer, which made Dina even more angry and grit her teeth so hard it was surprising she did not break those said bones.

Both girls fell asleep during the ride to…wherever they were going… and Isis woke up when Jazz had ran over a giant rock. Isis sat up and looked out the window, recognizing their surroundings as the darkest part of the woods where she and her friend first heard their robotic friends talk.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Last time we were here, we were gonna see some friend of ours," Jazz answered. "We had ta stop and turn 'round because you two were already trippin' over our story."

Isis remembered. It seemed such a long time ago they were lost in the woods and found these two strange boys who claimed to be robots.

"Friends of yours? What's that mean?"

"Means there's more of us."

"Oh. Well that's terrific." _As if there weren't too many frogs on the stump as it is…_

"There's a story behind you two that you don't know about. And we're gonna tell you as soon as we find a safe spot."

"Or you could just stop now. Right here looks good. Right here is perfect!"

"Impatient?"

"And pissed."

Jazz called Prowl over their link and based off of Isis' nerve they decided to stop immediately. She woke up her friend and helped carry the third person from the backseat out to lay on a tree bark. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing them as a light yellow color.

"Looks like he's reviving," Prowl said, looking at the boy.

"Those eyes are freakin' me out…" Dina whispered.

"I guess it's time to tell you the story." Prowl sat down criss-cross like he was about to tell the two a campfire story. The girls chose to stand, not to get dirt on their rears.

"There was a race a long time ago on a planet within Cybertron's orbit. They were a race of techno-organics, and carried energon inside their bodies. Before the war we discovered them and decided to use a few of them for their supply. Once our war began, the Decepticons started harvesting them." Dina's eyes widened and Isis bent down to hug her knees as if that would protect herself. "Many of them died, the rest fled and landed on this planet. Over time their gene was spread thin to a point where most who carried the gene did not activate it. A couple, however, did. That boy there is one of them."

The girls looked at the young man sitting against the tree. His eyes were still yellow and pointed towards the ground. He looked like he might have been seeing _through_ the ground.

"Wait a second…" Isis said. "If I found him with the Decepticons, that means…"

"Yes. He's one of those that we call Carriers. He was almost dead when you met him."

She looked up at the black robot. "Does a Carrier have the power to see someone's past and traits and stuff when they touch them?"

"They do. That's how he could tell some things about Dina without her even speaking to him."

Isis looked down. She did not want to mention that the boy told her she had a brother named Thomas, but yet she did want to say it. Instead she let Prowl continue with his story.

"We traced a Decepticon ship here, wondering what they were doing on an organic planet. Our hunch was right when we found out they were hunting for Carriers. We've been assigned to locate and protect any of the Carriers that come our way."

"This is crazy…" Dina muttered. "So those Decepticons are after us because we've got their fuel inside us?"

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, but this a little too fucked up for my taste."

"Dina."

She looked at her friend.

"Maybe we should try it. See if we can look at each other's past just by touching the arm."

The black-haired lady kept silent. She did not want any more part of this. She wanted to turn around, go home, leave the robots to their world saving, and go on with what was supposed to be a normal human life.

"Dina, this is gonna sound crazy, but when that kid touched me he told me I have a brother. Or at least had one, I don't know! I want you to see for yourself."

"That might be hard to do," Prowl chimed in. "You might not be developed enough in your powers to be able to do that."

"I want to give it a try! So shut up! If I have a brother, I want to know! If I have a brother, I want to know why my parents kept it a secret from me! If I have a brother, I want to know if he's alive!"

"He's alive…" a low voice muttered. Isis looked behind at the boy sitting against the tree. "I saw him through a dream and… they're close to catching him… He'll be dead soon" . Those monsters already sent him to Cybertron…"

"They…" Isis' eyes turned bright blue and she hit her hand against the tree next to her, creating a hole. "Those bastards! I swear, if I ever see one of them again, I'll kill them!"

_She's able to conjure up enough strength to break a tree. _Prowl thought. _Maybe she's growing faster than I thought._

"You know where he is?"

"No… It's hard to find him… He's more powerful than I am… but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. He keeps moving…"

She stared at him for a bit. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one, remember? They took my name from me."

"Bullshit, what's your name?"

"I don't know!"

"Isis, calm down, girl," Jazz spoke up. "Sometimes when ah Carrier gets too weak they can't remember stuff. It'll get back to 'im in a day, two tops."

"For now we have to keep him somewhere safe," Prowl said. "We're close to our ship; he can recharge there. You two will need to stay there too."

"What about our parents?" Dina said.

"They'll know what happened to you. After all, you have their Carrier genes."

xXx

Oh, Dina, you're so dramatic.


End file.
